Two Worlds Collide
by Ardhoniel Marvelite
Summary: The Guardians of the Galaxy pursue a dangerous fugitive to Earth. Of course, the fact that Earth already has a team of super-heroes known as the Avengers won't cause any problems at all... Movie canon, with a comic character introduced and altered for this story's purposes. Marvel owns everything. Now an Avengers/AoS/GoTG crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter One**

James Rhodes, in full War Machine armour, glanced around at his surroundings, frowning under his face-plate. "So an alien ship comes to Earth, on the heels of a freakish light show in the sky, and chooses to land in _Missouri_ , of all places?" He shook his head. "And in a field in the middle of nowhere, at that. Why is this a threat again? It's not as if this _farmland_ is a strategic target for an alien invasion."

Sam Wilson, who was flying overhead, getting the lay of the land, nodded, before realising Rhodey wouldn't be aware of that as they were speaking through comms. "It is a bit weird, but it _could_ mean that whoever's stopped by knows Earth well enough to land somewhere they wouldn't be found straight away."

"Which means they have something to hide." Black Widow stepped out of the Quinjet, followed by Captain America, Scarlet Witch and Vision. "Spotted anything unusual yet?"

Sam shook his head. "If there's anything here, it's hidden. Rhodey, anything on your scanners?"

War Machine glanced around slowly. "Nothing that my systems can pick up. Wanda, Vision, you two sensing anything?"

Scarlet Witch concentrated, her hands glowing red, 'listening' for any unusual energy patterns. Vision did the same, the gem on his forehead brightening as he focused. Steve muttered something about 'never using code-names', but this was ignored. It wasn't as if the whole world didn't know who they were!

The witch and the android both jumped simultaneously, gesturing in the same direction. "There."

"What is it?" Captain America followed their gazes.

"Not sure... it's cloaked, whatever it is. And huge." Vision kept his eyes trained on what appeared to be an empty space in the field.

"A ship?" Natasha moved forward, reaching for a weapon just in case- her last experience with aliens in New York hadn't been pleasant.

Wanda raised her still glowing hands. "Hold on..." A scarlet light illuminated the 'empty space' and as the energy faded, the alien vessel came into view. The Avengers stared in shock at the orange and blue craft- and the arguing voices that now echoed from inside it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Friend Quill, just how long do you intend to make us wait inside the ship before we track down our quarry?" Drax tried to keep the impatience from his voice- they had been here for far too long, in his opinion!

Peter sighed. "I told you, Drax- we can't make a move until we have an idea of where we're going!" He turned back to the Milano's scanners. / _Nothing yet_.../

"And you're sure that Terra's forces will not detect our presence?" Gamora frowned- she didn't like not knowing what sort of defence a world had. Not knowing what she was up against made her uneasy.

Peter waved this off. "Last time I was here, humans thought it was a big deal that we'd reached our own moon. There's no way they'll catch us."

Rocket sniggered. "Terra's existed for 6 billion years and humies have only figured out how to get to their _own_ moon? That's just... pathetic. Dunno how anyone could stand to live somewhere this backward."

"I am Groot!"

"Yeah, I know they repelled a Chitauri invasion a few years back! Doesn't make 'em any smarter. Most places would fight a force that was already here!"

Peter started at Rocket's words. "Chitauri invasion?! When did this happen?"

"Several years ago." Gamora glanced at him. "Have you not taken _any_ notice of what's happened on your homeworld?"

"No..." Peter fidgeted. The truth was, he had tried not to think of Earth, as it led to thoughts of his mother and his surviving family, and the guilt hurt too much for him to acknowledge. But the last thing he wanted was to tell the others that- Drax probably wouldn't understand and Rocket would undoubtedly make fun of him for it.

Gamora must have seen something in his eyes, because she touched his hand, gaze softening. "Sometimes going back to a place that you were taken from hurts more than not doing so. I have no desire to see what's become of my world now."

Peter squeezed her hand subtly, grateful for her understanding. For a second, he marveled at how close he and she were now- Gamora was the closest friend he'd ever had, and he suspected she felt the same. (The voice saying they were more than that was largely ignored.)

"I am Groot!" The now knee-high Groot had moved over to the scanners, and was waving his arms frantically.

Rocket ran to his side. "What-" He cursed fluently. "We got company!"

Gamora was there in an instant. "Is it Korvac?" He was the reason they'd come here, a former experiment of Thanos with wildly unstable powers and questionable sanity, who had until recently been in Asgardian custody. It was unclear when he had escaped, but loose in the galaxy, he posed an extreme threat. His abilities were vast, as he was, in effect, a cyborg who had been imbued with cosmic energy who believed his destiny was to rule the cosmos.

"Nah, it ain't him, unless he's figured out how to make six of himself." Rocket was looking out of the Milano's windows now, being just small enough not to be noticed. "These guys are humies, but uh- we're surrounded."

Drax grinned, his eyes gleaming. "Excellent! A battle!"

"Hold it!" Peter jumped to his feet. "Let's just try and talk this out first. We don't even know if these people are hostile!"

"They have surrounded our vessel and at least two of them bear weapons." Drax stated, as if that explained everything.

"Because we've just turned up on their world with no explanation! This doesn't have to get violent."

"Uh, tell them that." Rocket interjected. "Cos it looks like they're tryin' to get in by force."

On the external camera feed, the human in silver armour looked as if he was going to blast his way into the Milano. Peter saw red. "No way in hell are they damaging my ship!" He grabbed his blasters and moved to open the cargo ramp. Drax and Rocket went after him, each readying their own weapons.

Muttering something about 'reckless idiots', Gamora followed, Groot trailing behind.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Several minutes later, when there had been no response from the voices inside the ship, despite Steve's calling out, Rhodey had had enough. "That's it. I'm done playing nice." He raised his hand, ready to fire a repulsor blast at the door, hoping to weaken it enough to fall open.

Steve glared at him. "Don't even think about it. We don't need to be the ones to start a fight if it turns out these guys are peaceful."

Rhodey rolled his eyes, but lowered his hand- just as the ship's door hissed open and he found himself on the business end of two blasters, a rocket launcher, and two vicious looking knives. He nearly lashed out instinctively, _before_ the strangeness of the aliens dawned on him.

The one holding the blasters appeared almost completely human- jeans, blue shirt, red leather jacket, reddish untamed hair and blue eyes. With the exception of the hi-tech guns and the strange black earpiece, he could've been _from_ Earth. The same couldn't be said of the others.

The man wielding the knives was huge- Thor on steroids, shirtless, with grey-green skin, covered in intricate red tattoos. The sci-fi rocket launcher was being brandished by- a _raccoon_? Hanging back from this mixed group were a leather clad, green skinned girl with silver markings on her face, carrying several blades, all sheathed, thankfully, and- Rhodey blinked. Was that a walking _tree_?! He stepped back, glancing quickly at his team-mates. "Uh, you guys are all seeing what I'm seeing, right?"

"No, Rhodey, we're all hallucinating." Natasha said sarcastically. She took a cautious step closer, addressing the humanoid. "Do you speak English?"

Peter smirked. "I'll speak any language you ask me to, beautiful." He holstered his guns, winked at the redhead- then winced as Gamora smacked him on the back of the head. "Oww. That was only a joke." He gestured to Rocket and Drax, who lowered their weapons reluctantly. Groot toddled forward to join them.

A man in a blue star-spangled outfit stepped up beside the redhead, and Peter did a double take. _It can't be_. "C-Captain America?" The other Guardians gave him strange looks, but he kept staring, sure he must have this wrong.

A man wearing armoured wings landed next to the redhead, looking both irritated and amused. "Wow, Cap. Didn't know your legend extended into outer space as well now!"

"Uh, it shouldn't. Who are you?" Steve watched the man who seemed to recognise him carefully.

"Oh, I'm Star-Lord, sometimes known as Peter Quill."

"Right..." Steve dragged the word out. "And you've heard stories of me, somehow?"

"Yeah. You were one of my favourite heroes growing up!" Peter grinned widely. "I don't get how you're here, if you're really Captain America, but it's awesome to meet you!"

Drax was eyeing the human Quill seemed to know warily. "Is this man an old acquaintance of yours, Quill?"

"Huh? Oh, no. But almost everyone on Earth's heard of him. He's a hero."

Natasha folded her arms. "Everyone _on earth_ , yes. Still doesn't explain how you know about him."

"Oh, I'm from here. Originally."

All the Avengers' jaws dropped.

"What-"

"But-"

"How-?"

"It's a long story." Peter flushed as all the strangers stared at him. He felt relieved when _his_ team moved to his side.

"Moving on, why are you here?" The redhead was all business. Peter couldn't help but compare her to Gamora.

"Short version: there's an escaped fugitive that we believe could be on Earth who poses a threat. We're trying to track him down."

The figure at the very back of the group of humans stepped forward. Only then did Peter realise that the red-skinned 'man' was some sort of android. "The story does fit in with the unusual energy emissions that Mr Stark detected yesterday evening."

Gamora stared at him. "You have already detected his presence?" Her tone was accusatory.

"Perhaps," the android stated. "But your vessel's entrance was picked up soon after, so we assumed you were the cause of the power surge."

"Back up. I think we need to start at the beginning here." Steve looked at the motley group of visitors and shook his head. _Just when I thought my life couldn't get weirder_. "Introductions first. I'm Captain America, as you now know, or Steve Rogers. This is Black Widow, or Natasha Romanoff-"

"Oh, I can't speak for myself now?" Natasha interrupted dryly.

Steve winced. "Sorry." He nodded to the others to introduce themselves.

"I'm James Rhodes, or War Machine."

"Sam Wilson, or Falcon. I guess you can see why."

"I am Wanda Maximoff, Scarlet Witch."

"I am Vision. Collectively, we are the Avengers, protectors of Earth." They all looked at the newcomers somewhat warily, unsure if they would turn out to be friends or foes.

Gamora nodded, clearly absorbing the names and information. Peter couldn't help but grin. "Well, we're sorta heroes too, but our gig is a bit bigger. This is Groot-" The tree waved, "Drax," the tattooed man nodded, unsmiling, "Rocket," the raccoon glared, hefting the huge gun again, "And Gamora." The green skinned girl gazed at them stoically. Peter smiled as if all his friends had given warm greetings. "We're the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"Full of yourselves much?" Rhodey muttered. Natasha elbowed him in the side.

The raccoon looked thoughtful, and suddenly, like he was trying not to laugh. He addressed Quill, startling all the Avengers when he spoke. "Wow, Quill, and here I thought it was just you that felt the need to give yourself a lame code-name. Looks like its a trend now!" He doubled over laughing even as Peter shoved him.

"Shut up!"

Most of the other so-called 'Guardians' were smirking now too. Drax looked thoughtful though. "It is fitting for great warriors to have names that celebrate their exploits. I do not see why this is odd, even if the names chosen do baffle me. What is so amusing?"

Pushing aside his shock at the talking raccoon, and the big guy's comments, Steve tried to get back to the original point. "I think we should head back to base to discuss this fugitive of yours. Is there any way your ship can fly unseen? Not really smart to leave it here."

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Where's this base of yours then?"

Steve was pleased that this seemed so easy. Maybe this would end without a huge fight like the one he'd dealt with when the Avengers first teamed up.

"Steve, this is a bad idea."

"Peter, this could be a mistake."

Natasha and Gamora spoke at the same time. Steve groaned silently. _Should've touched wood just then_.

Each woman pulled their respective team leader aside.

Natasha held Steve's gaze. "Steve, you're still too trusting. What if they're not telling the truth?"

"Then they'll be in a place where we can contain them. And if their story _is_ true, we may need their help."

She huffed, but nodded, knowing he was right.

Gamora was addressing Peter in a low tone, speaking a language that had to be alien. The other Guardians joined in, speaking the same tongue, or so it seemed. Quill seemed to have no problem understanding, and Steve made a note to find out why that was. If Quill was from here, how come he spoke an alien language? Just how long had he been in outer space? That was assuming he was telling the truth... _Have to check that name out, back at base. 'Quill' can't be a common last name_.

Peter held his hands up to Gamora, trying to placate her. He knew she would hate the idea of putting them in a situation they knew nearly nothing about, but in his eyes, Captain America was one of the good guys. His team couldn't be bad, by that logic. Of course, Gamora and the other Guardians couldn't know that. He looked at each of his friends in turn. "Do you guys trust me?"

"Yes." Gamora didn't hesitate.

"Of course, Quill." Drax looked puzzled by the very question.

"I am Groot!" The flora colossus nodded enthusiastically.

"...Yeah, I guess. But if this goes wrong, I'm gonna kill ya. Just so you know." Rocket folded his arms. "Cos you're gonna tell us to trust them, aren't you?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah. I know this is weird, but these people have resources. They might be able to help us track Korvac. It's not as if we were having much luck, is it? And we don't even know why he came here, or how powerful he is now. We might need backup to take him down."

Gamora knew that to be true- Korvac was an exceedingly dangerous foe, but- "What if they turn on us?"

Peter's usual cockiness shone through, and he grinned. "S'far as I can see, these guys are just humans. I'm _Star-Lord_ -" he swaggered a bit, and the others rolled their eyes,- "and we also have the deadliest woman in the galaxy, Drax the Destroyer, our ever gun-toting Rocket and an nearly indestructible (miniature) flora colossus. If it comes to a fight, we'll cream them."

Drax frowned. "Why would we wish to turn them into a dairy substance?"

Peter groaned. Drax's eyes lit up. "Ah, that was a metaphor, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. It just means we'd win in a fight. So are we going to co-operate?"

There was a general nodding of heads. "For now." Gamora added. She couldn't- wouldn't- trust as blindly as Quill.

Peter led his team back to join the Avengers. "So, we'll let you help us, if you're still willing to show us where you work from." He was the leader of the Guardians, after all, and this was their mission. Working with Captain America or not, he didn't want his friends to start thinking he wasn't in charge.

Steve raised a brow at Peter's words, but nodded. "We'll head back in our quinjet. If you can stay hidden, you'll be able to follow us, right? I'd imagine alien tech can do that..."

Peter snorted. "Give me the co-ordinates and we'll beat you there!"

Rhodey, of course, heard that. "Uh, excuse me, was that a challenge?"

Peter's eyes gleamed, as did Rocket's. "Feel up to a race?"

"Hell yea-" Rhodey caught Steve and Natasha's glares. "Actually, no. Probably not a good idea."

Peter shrugged, smirking. "Ok. You don't wanna lose, I get it."

"Uh, excuse me, fancy alien craft or not, doesn't mean you have a clue about piloting-" Rhodey's retort was cut off by Natasha dragging him back to the quinjet. The other Avengers filed after them. Steve faced Peter, suddenly feeling as if he dealt with a teenager. "Just get your team aboard and follow us. We'll talk more out of the open." He watched the Guardians walk away before boarding the quinjet himself. Soon both ships were in the air, though only the quinjet remained visible. Rhodey flew back to base amid much discussion about the Guardians. Steve and Natasha stayed out of it, both watching the 'empty' space behind them, both wondering the same thing. _Will we end up regretting this?_

Aboard the Milano, the Guardians were having similar thoughts. Rocket and Drax were bickering as usual, though now it was about which 'Avenger' would be the best fighter. (Drax thought it would be the Captain that Quill had recognised, Rocket insisted the War Machine thing/person would be tougher to beat.) Peter was piloting slowly, keeping the Avengers' jet in range, wondering where exactly they were headed. _If this is a trap_ \- He stopped himself. If it was a trap, he had no doubt Gamora had already thought up twenty ways to get them out of trouble. But there was no use _looking_ for trouble. Locating Korvac before he did any damage was the priority. And if they needed the Avengers' help for that, so be it. Maybe, later, if these guys owed him a favour, he might be able to track down what was left of his family, if any.

He crushed the thought. _Focus on Korvac_. He told himself firmly. The Avengers' quinjet began to descend. Peter quickly followed suit. As he looked up again, Gamora's knowing eyes met his. She spoke in a low voice to keep the others from hearing. "Perhaps when Korvac has been dealt with, we could stay a while. You could rediscover your homeworld, your family..."

Peter swallowed, wondering again how she could always read his mind. He blinked hard- Earth's atmosphere was making his eyes burn! "Maybe. Let's deal with the 'escaped cosmically-powered cyborg' thing first though, yeah?"

Gamora nodded, placing her hand atop his briefly as the Milano landed in a large hangar, and the doors sealed behind them. Peter cut the engine and stood to lead his team out. _Here goes nothing_.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _ **AN: Thanks to Myth Queen and Llwydyn for their help and encouragement with this chapter. I have made several changes to Korvac's appearance, just as I've tweaked his past to fit the story. Hope this doesn't offend any comic fans!**_

Maria Hill stared at the Quinjet in consternation. Rhodey had told her that there was another ship returning with the Avengers, tentative friends, but he hadn't gone into detail. She'd assumed it was one of Coulson's, and thought she might have some explaining to do to the Avengers if Phil's name came up. Now though, she stood in the hangar and only the Avengers' Quinjet was visible. Steve approached her first, and she folded her arms. "Where's this 'other ship' Rhodey said you guys... found..."

Her voice trailed off as five bizarre figures appeared out of nowhere, one by one, walking as if they were disembarking, but still no ship was visible. Maria blinked several times. _Nope, still there_. "Steve... what the he-"

"Long story. We'll discuss it inside." He seemed to have no qualms about letting the apparently-human guy, green-skinned girl, grey-blue tattooed man, raccon and tree follow his team into the base. Maria pinched herself to ensure she was awake. She shook her head, following the Avengers and 'guests' in silence. Steve's actions suggested these five weren't the potential threat the Avengers had been investigating, and working for Nick Fury in the past meant that Maria had seen some _very_ bizarre things, but this was possibly the weirdest. _I WILL get some answers_. At least Steve was more forthcoming than Fury had been...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So let me get this straight: you guys are kind of vigilantes that deal with galactic threats. This crazy cyborg-guy, Korvac, with nearly unlimited power, is on Earth. You tracked him all the way here but you don't know where he is now or what he's actually after?" Maria shook her head as Peter Quill flushed in embarrassment. Were these beings not organised _at all?_ She'd already briefly checked Quill's story, as well- abducted by aliens at age eight and surviving for more than twenty-five years? It beggared belief, yet it seemed to be true. His disappearance had been reported by his family, twenty-six years ago, and they had searched for years. _Maybe I should put him in touch with them, when this is over... IF it turns out they're on our side_. She folded her arms, waiting for one of the self-proclaimed 'Guardians of the Galaxy' to reply to her question.

"We _were_ trying to track him down when you guys cornered us." Quill finally muttered sullenly, pouting.

Vision looked thoughtful. "By what means were you tracking him? We may be able to help."

The green girl, Gamora, eyed him suspiciously for a minute, before her eyes narrowed to slits. "That is a very interesting gem on your forehead. Where did it come from?"

Vision looked puzzled. "What does that have to do with my question?"

Gamora ignored this. "Is that an Infinity Stone?"

The other Guardians visibly recoiled away from Vision at her words.

Steve frowned. "How did you know that?"

Natasha gauged their reactions. "You've come across one of the Stones before."

Everyone turned to stare at her. She continued, unperturbed. "Thor said there were six of them. One on Asgard, one here with Vision, and one in... outer space, somewhere?"

The Guardians all exchanged looks, communicating silently. Gamora glared at Natasha. "You seem to understand what the Infinity Stones are and yet you allow one of your team to make it obvious he possesses one? It should be hidden away forever!"

"How do you even know about them?" Maria demanded.

"Long story." Quill's tone suggested the talk was over. Vision stepped forward.

"If the Mind Gem were removed from me, I would effectively die. But I can assure you it is safe in my possession."

"Yeah, great." Rocket chimed in. "And just what are _you_ gonna do when Thanos' forces come ta steal it?"

It was the Avengers' turn to exchange puzzled looks. "Who?"

Drax looked stunned. He turned to Peter. "Is this world truly so backward that the name of _Thanos_ has never been heard? Even after they saw off the Chitauri under his command?"

Peter shrugged, baffled by that- it was a good point. Humans had battled a Chitauri force yet had no idea where they'd come from?

Rhodey was the one who actually asked the question: "Who's Thanos?"

Steve eyed each of the Guardians as he waited for a reply. Quill was trying to mask fear. Drax was _not_ trying to conceal rage and hatred. Rocket and Groot were harder to read, and Gamora... her face was haunted, but it was her who spoke.

"All you need to know is Thanos is a powerful being who seeks to gather all the Infinity Stones. The Chitauri's assault here was orchestrated as a way to lay his hands on one of them, but that was not half of the force he possesses."

Sam shook his head. "Hold up, I thought Thor's nutjob brother _Loki_ was behind the Chitauri attack?"

"That's what we all thought," Steve's frown deepened. "Are you saying there was someone else pulling the strings there?" _If this 'Thanos' can control someone like Loki_... The unnerving thought made him shudder.

"As worrying as all this is, I thought we had a slightly more urgent problem." Natasha's voice dripped sarcasm. "Korvac would seem to be the immediate threat, so why don't we deal with _him_ before worrying about anything else?"

Quill straightened up. "Right, yeah, we can fill you all in later."

"Possibly." Gamora added.

"For now... I don't know what sort of tech you guys have, but can you help us locate Korvac, or should we keep using my ship's scanners?"

"You trust them to help us, friend Quill?" Drax was scowling. "It seems unwise to involve beings who have an Infinity Stone in their midst. How do we know they are not serving the Mad Titan?"

"I am Groot!"

"Huh. Actually, that's a good point." Rocket reached for his gun. "Seeing off Chitauri, holdin' on to a Stone... what if they're just holdin' it til Thanos comes for it?"

Drax scowled at Rocket's words, plainly believing them. He drew one of his blades just as several people started yelling something about 'calling us traitors?', and lunged at Steve. Natasha and Sam reacted next, Sam knocking Drax off balance, pushing Steve out of the way. Natasha's pistols were aimed at Rocket, while part of her was stunned about the absurdity of being in a standoff with a raccoon.

Groot grew to three times his size and bellowed, Peter had his blasters pointed at Maria, and Gamora's retractable blade was pressed against Wanda's throat, while the witch's hands glowed red.

Steve pushed past Sam, glaring at everyone. _Does this have to happen EVERY time I try and get a team to co-operate?_ "Everyone stand down!"

As the Avengers reluctantly lowered their weapons of choice, Peter Quill gestured to his team to do the same. Gamora acquiesced first, a look of icy calm coming over her, as if she weren't quite letting her guard down. Groot shrank down, looking almost... sheepish. Rocket lowerd his gun, but didn't unload it. Drax was the last to surrender, and it took Peter's hand on his shoulder to get him to calm down.

Once a full-out brawl was not on the verge of happening, Peter turned back to Steve, who seemed to be in charge. _Not surprising, though- he's CAPTAIN AMERICA, duh_. He just hoped the guy's legend was enough to keep everyone in line. If a fight really started... Peter had only just come back to earth, he didn't want to end up branded a criminal. He'd had enough of that, thnak you very much. He was a Guardian, a (mostly) law abiding citizen now!

"If we can get back to the main issue," Steve stated, barely keeping his anger in check, "how exactly were you tracking Korvac? We might be able to help, it depends on-"

His words were cut off by an earth-shattering explosion. Glass and stone shrapnel bombarded everyone, even as they instinctively ducked. Even with his head facing the ground, Steve could feel the searing of a blinding luminescence. He looked up, squinting, as a tall, stick-thin figure approached- Steve blinked. Were his eyes still dazzled by the light? The man was clearly humanoid, but with pure ivory skin, blond hair and seemed to be... glowing _gold?!_ Keeping one eye on the threat, he took stock of his team and their (possible) allies.

Rhodey lay sprawled on the ground. Had he been knocked out by the explosion's force? He wasn't visibly hurt and was breathing, so Steve checked the others rapidly. Natasha was standing, but blinking a lot and looking around as if confused. Her sight seemed to have been affected in some way. Steve prayed it wasn't serious. Maria had been knocked back several metres and was on the ground, but stirring.

Groot had grown taller and thicker once again, shielding Quill, Rocket and Sam, all of whom had been stood close to him before the blast. He'd lost a few branches, but seemed fine. Drax had shrugged off the blast and the resulting debris as if it were nothing- not a scratch on him as far as Steve could tell. Gamora was already getting back to her feet. It appeared she'd fallen on top of Wanda to protect her. Steve made a note to thank her later. He watched with approval as she locked eyes with Quill, who was checking his own team as much as Steve had been. Quill nodded at Steve, feeling his gaze. Gamora had already turned to face the intruder.

"Korvac." Her voice was emotionless as she took a wary step forward. _Why has he come here of all places?_

Thanos' former 'son' didn't react to her words at all. His eerie gold eyes were fixed on Vision. Gamora had a bad feeling, and moved as quietly as she could, hoping to get between the two.

Vision stood unmoving as Korvac approached. He was aware of the various Avengers and Guardians gathering their wits, but did not turn. This 'Korvac' seemed focused on him. That might be useful.

"So it is true." Korvac's voice was higher pitched than his appearance suggested. "An Infinity Stone..." He stretched out a hand towards it. "One of the prizes Thanos covets..." He spoke as if he were in a daze.

"Korvac." Gamora's voice was slightly sharper this time, and Korvac turned to look at her. A friendly smile crossed his face.

"Gamora. Have you come to help me?"

She resisted a shudder as those empty eyes met hers, but she nodded. "Yes, of course." She kept her voice even, praying her own team, and the humans, stayed back. Korvac might respond to her, as he'd known her during his 'training' with Thanos, but whether that made her ally or enemy in his disturbed mind, she had no idea. "Why do you seek the Mind Stone?"

Korvac looked surprised, as if this should have been obvious. "I thought you would remember. When I left Thanos, I vowed to stop him gaining more power."

Actually, Thanos had abandoned Korvac because he had become demented and his speech incomprehensible, but Gamora decided not to mention that. She felt Peter step up behind her, but waved at him not to come too close. His next movements behind her told her he was passing that on to the others. She kept her focus on Korvac.

"You do know that even if you take the Stone, you won't be able to keep it from Thanos yourself. He will just take it from you when he finds you have it."

Korvac laughed- a chilling, mad sound. "You'd know all about that, wouldn't you? Oh yes. You used to help him with everything, after all. His _favourite!"_

Gamora's teeth clenched as a hissed number of voices became audible behind her. Now she would have to tell the Avengers of her past and how she had changed. Wonderful. "Maybe once, but not any more. Korvac, I am not on his side now. Let me help." She fought to keep feeling from her voice. She had to keep Korvac calm. His energy powers could kill if he lost control.

His eyes widened at her words. "Oh, brave words. But will that be true when he comes looking? I don't think so, I don't..." He shook his head. "No-one sane turns on Thanos. But I have a job to do, you see. I have to make sure he never collects all six stones. Destroying one will be a good start."

Gamora inhaled sharply. She could hear stifled cries of shock form her team as well. "Korvac, the Infinity Stones cannot be destroyed. You know that!" To actually accomplish that task, Korvac would need to create a supernova, at the very least... Surely he wasn't _that_ mad?

"I can!" Korvac now sounded like a stubborn child, determined to prove a point. "And I will!" He stretched out a hand again, this time in a beckoning gesture. The Mind Gem in Vision's foreheard began to glow gold, matching Korvac's hand.

Vision tried to use energy to blast Korvac away, but the external force pulling at the Stone was weakening and confusing him. The other Avengers rushed Korvac, but were all blasted backwards without Korvac even turning. Gamora stepped directly between the two, but too late. Vision screamed as everything went white with pain, then his sight went black. The mind gem soared into Korvac's hand as Vision crumpled. He grinned smugly, turning to walk away. Gamora was torn between checking on the Vision- he could be _dying_ , if he'd told the truth earlier!- and stopping Korvac.

A groan from Peter startled her. He had gotten to his feet, despite looking battered, and had moved to Vision's side. His blue eyes met hers. "I'll do what I can here. Stop him!" His expression was clear- he trusted that she _could_ stop Korvac. Somehow.

The others were beginnig to stir as well. Gamora dashed after Korvac, tackling him on sight. "You've forgotten even basic defence, I see." She kept him pinned as he struggled.

"So you _are_ on Thanos' side, after all." Korvac snarled.

"No. Never again. But someone's life depends on that stone being returned." _Apparently_. "And I will not watch another needless death."

"It is not needless." Korvac's voice was deadly calm again. "I have to destroy the Stone. One small planet is nothing in the war to stop Thanos."

Part of Gamora agreed with this- sacrifices were sometimes necessary, but this was Peter's home. "No. This world will not die because of your madness."

"If only that were up to you." Korvac sighed, as if genuinely remorseful. His golden energy glow increased, and Gamora was flung away from him, wind knocked out of her and pain coursing through every limb. She lay there, dazed, as Korvac took to the sky.

"The Stone will be sent into Earth's sun. Once that has happened, I will simply feed power into the star until it expands. The resulting destruction should dispose of the Infinity Stone once and for all. I suggest you and your allies be far from this world before that happens." Korvac watched Gamora struggling to rise, then accepting help from one of her friends, before gaining altitude and losing sight of the ground. From this height, the Earth was breathtaking. _A shame, really, that it has to be obliterated_.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Korvac circled the Earth, keeping himself hidden, searching for any space-faring craft. This world seemed to not have many such things, but surely _somewhere_ there would be a vessel he could use to transport the Infinity Gem into the sun? And he would have to find it quickly- he did not doubt that Gamora and her companions, whoever they were, would regroup and begin looking for him, in a misguided attempt to foil his plans. No-one would understand that he had to destroy the Stone... He glanced at the gem, gleaming innocently in his hand. Such a beautiful yellow colour... Its simple appearance concealed its true danger. In the wrong hands, even _Thanos_ could be destroyed by the Stone-

Korvac froze, tensing, the Mind Gem's light reflecting into his eyes. _Destroy Thanos_... Could he actually do that? He had spent years running and hiding from the Mad Titan, terrified that he would be caught and experimented on further, but now, with this power in his grasp... Thanos could pay for his crimes at last. And he could not continue to terrorise the galaxy and collect the deadly infinity Stones if he was not alive! Korvac's heart pounded. He'd keep the Stone, bide his time, hide here until Thanos came looking. And then he would have his revenge for his ruined life. Thanos would be annilhated.

Korvac nodded frantically to himself. This would work, it was genius! Of course, he would still have to dispose of this world's defenders. If they reclaimed the Stone, it would eventually end up in Thanos' hands. None of them had the strength to wield it. He just had to find somewhere to go where he would not be found... He descended to the world's surface, finding himself in the middle of a snowy forest, in a clearing. He adjusted his internal temperature so he would be warm enough, and scanned the area. _There_. A door, hidden by truly primitive technology, designed to blend in as part of the cliff. He strode forward- and an ancient type of blaster, a 'machine gun' according to his recently-learned knowledge of Earth, swung and aimed at him. He eyed it, smirking. _How quaint_. Drawing on his energy powers, he blasted the weapon to dust, then focused, melting the thick but weak Earth metal that formed the horizontal doors.

He nodded in satisfaction, still clutching the Mind Gem safely, and walked into the underground fortress, glancing around at the plain metallic grey walls and floor, while scanning for any data stored inside this place that would tell him where he was. An archaic computer system gave him the name 'Providence'. Korvac smiled. _This will do for now_. The remains of the doors slid shut behind him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natasha looked down at Vision's still form, in the lab for now, being kept in stasis. She still couldn't believe how easily the whole team, plus the Guardians, had been taken down. Just how powerful _was_ this Korvac thing/guy? Thankfully, no-one was seriously hurt, but still... they needed more firepower, especially with Vision out of comission.

"I ma sorry about your companion."

Gamora's voice made Natasha jump, but she hid it, turning slowly, raising a brow. "I'm impressed. Not many people can surprise me."

Gamora shrugged. "I spent years as an assassin. I had to learn to move unnoticed."

Natasha frowned. "Korvac said something like that, about your past. Care to elaborate?"

"Not really." Gamora was tense, as if she expected Natasha to argue. The red-headed Avenger merely nodded, holding the alien woman's gaze.

"My past is actually quite similar. I don't discuss it either. It took me years to understand it wasn't really my fault, what I became, what I did in someone else's name." She heard Gamora swallow audibly, but she didn't reply. Natasha returned her gaze to Vision.

"Will he recover?" Gamora sounded genuinely concerned.

"Maybe, but he won't be... himself again, unless we get the gem back."

"Your... ally, Maria, said something about contacting someone to track Korvac, an old friend. Do you know who she meant?"

"No, and I'm not going to ask... yet. In this business, asking questions can cause problems. If Maria's contact _can't_ find Korvac, that's when we start getting involved. Until then, we need to prepare to fight him when he is found. Steve's talking to your Peter about that right now, trying to figure out any weaknesses Korvac has-"

"He is not my Peter!" Gamora blurted, her face turning a slightly darker shade of green.

"Uh-huh. Not the impression I got, the way you two look at each other." Natasha smirked. "Anyway, I have a feeling you know more about Korvac than Quill does, so shouldn't you be in on the strategy meeting?"

"I told Steve all I know of Korvac's plans to destroy the Stone in your sun. But I doubt he will want me knowing too much of his plans, not after what Korvac revealed about me." Gamora was staring determinedly at the floor. "Anyway, why aren't _you_ there? All your team-mates are."

"Someone had to keep an eye on the rest of your team," Natasha remarked dryly, glancing at her tablet, which currently showed CCTV images of the mismatched Guardians, who were dotted all over the base. "Since they all claimed to know nothing about Korvac beyond what you and Quill said."

Gamora bristled at her words. "If you're implying that we're liars-"

"I wasn't. You haven't told the whole truth though. You've ducked questions about your talk with Korvac for hours." Natasha took a chance, working on her best guess. "The being that turned Korvac into what he is, drove him mad, this Thanos... he's the one who trained you, isn't he?"

Gamora's eyes narrowed. "How could you possibly know that?"

Natasha kept her face impassive. "I'm good at working things out. So you joined the Guardians to work against him?"

"I do not wish to discuss my past."

"Fine, fine. But, we _are_ on the same side. You could try and trust us."

"I trust my team. And right now, they are the _only_ ones I trust unconditionally."

Natasha dropped it- she knew better than most that anger and defensiveness usually hid pain, but it wasn't up to her to force anyone to talk. She glanced back at the CCTV footage. "Er, what is the raccoon doing in there?" It looked like he was dissembling a microwave, for some reason. The tree, Groot, was watching him avidly. Drax sat some distance away, polishing a blade.

Gamora moved to her side, peered at the image and rolled her eyes. "Building a weapon, most likely. He enjoys using spare parts for his creations."

"A working cooking appliance is not spare parts."

"Neither is Peter's ship. That hasn't stopped Rocket yet. And I'd prefer you to use his name, especially in his hearing. He dislikes being referred to as an animal."

"Understandable." Natasha's eyes returned to Gamora. "No-one likes being thought of as less than sentient when it isn't true."

The green-skinned woman glared at her. "No, they don't, but kindly stop trying to re-direct the conversation to my past. It won't make me want to tell you anything."

Natasha blinked, then laughed. _She's good_. "I'm not used to getting caught in the act."

Gamora managed a wry smile. "I've manipulated enough people to recognise when someone's doing so to me."

"Alright, I'll stop. but Steve and the others have been interrogating Peter for long enough. I'd better go step in. Are you coming or not?"

Wordlessly, Gamora fell into step with her. The briefing room seemed to have reached an impasse, since no-one was speaking. Gamora immediately moved to stand beside Peter, clearly showing a united front. The other Avengers stood facing them, most of them (excepting Steve) looking suspicious. Natasha glanced at Steve. "Have we learned anything?"

"Nothing new concerning Korvac," this was said with a frown in Peter's direction, "but we're keeping an eye on all known spacecraft. No sign of him so far. How's Vision?"

"Stable for now, but it's not indefinite according to Cho. We _need_ to get the Stone back and soon." Natasha turned her gaze to Peter and Gamora. "Is there anything on your ship that could help? You said you were tracking him earlier."

"Maybe, if Rocket could put something together..." Peter's tone was musing.

"Are we still sure trusting them's a good idea?" Rhodey was scowling.

Peter mirrored the expression. "You think I want my own world destroyed?"

"Ok, no, not you, but her." Rhodey nodded at Gamora. "Korvac clearly knows her from somewhere, and from what he said, she's got a bit of a shady past."

"The same goes for several people in this room," Wanda said softly.

"And 'she' can hear you, thank you very much!" Gamora was glaring daggers at Rhodey. "If you're accusing me of something, say it outright."

"Fine! How do we know you don't just want this stone for yourselves, or that _you're_ not working for this Thanos guy?"

Peter flinched as Gamora's face darkened. _Not good_. "Uh, I really think you should take that back." He didn't speak up in time though- Gamora already had Rhodey by the throat.

There were yells of protest (and weapons drawn) by the Avengers. Peter tried to get between them and Gamora while discreetly using his com to call the other Guardians to this room in case they needed backup. _I've got to try and talk her down first_. He knew why Rhodey's words had incensed Gamora, but obviously the human heroes didn't. "Mora, come on, he didn't mean it like that, he doesn't know about- anything. Let him go."

Slowly, she relased her grip on him, and he stumbled, gasping and massaging his throat. Drax, Rocket and Groot came running in, ready for a fight. Peter gestured frantically for them to wait, praying they got it and listened.

Steve stepped forward, gaining control of his team. "Enough. I don't know what brought that on, but Rhodey is going to apologise. Right now." _Maybe Gamora's people are at war with Thanos or something? I wouldn't have liked it, back in WW2, if someone had accused me of working for the Nazis_.

Rhodey mumbled an apology, and Gamora nodded, accepting it without speaking.

Steve looked at the rest of his team. "Now everyone is going to _back off_."

Grudgingly, everyone obeyed. Steve was relieved to see the Guardians doing the same. Natasha looked oddly thoughtful, as if she knew something he didn't, but it wasn't important now.

The tension in the room eased slightly as the two groups stared at one another.

"Steve's right," Peter said at last. "We can beat each other up later. Right now, we need to track down Korvac. We _might_ be able to use my ship to locate him, if-"

"Ahem." Maria Hill cleared her throat, startling everyone, since no-one had heard her come in. She held a printed image of a satellite photo in her hand. "If you all are quite finished, we know where Korvac is."

Natasha stepped forward, taking the photo from her. "This is NSA satellite footage. How did-"

"An old friend of mine knows a skilled computer hacker. She found this image easily enough. It was taken just over an hour ago, at an abandoned SHIELD base, Providence, located in the Canadian wilderness." _No need to say who this 'old friend' is yet. These guys are having enough trouble getting along without adding a resurrected Coulson to the mix_.

Drax looked utterly baffled. "I thought Korvac's intent was to destroy the Orb in the sun of this system? Why retreat to this... providential base made of shields?"

Maria blinked several times. Rhodey and Sam hid their sniggers at the alien's literal interpretation. Wanda turned her face to hide her smirk. The other Guardians looked just as confused as Drax.

"SHIELD was an espionage agency here on Earth. It disbanded a few years ago." Natasha's voice was amused- Drax's interpretation of 'shield' _was_ funny, but not the point right now.

Gamora's brow furrowed. "Does this base have any craft or other means of reaching your sun?"

"No." Maria shook her head. "There is intel there that could lead Korvac to spacecraft, but I don't know why he'd go there in the first place."

"Who cares?" Rocket demanded. "If we know where this whackjob is, why ain't we already going after him?"

"I am Groot!" The tree gasped.

"No, I ain't being rude! These guys are wasting time talking. C'mon, there's a bad guy to blow up... and a world to save, of course." He finished sheepishly.

"Wait just a minute," Steve began.

Drax stared. "Why should we wait when our foe is within our reach?"

Peter and Gamora exchanged looks. She spoke cautiously. "Korvac may have changed his plan, or simply be regrouping. Either way, this may be our best chance of capturing him. We would need a plan though."

Rocket shrugged. "I have a plan. You sneak in, steal the Stone back, then we come in and blast Korvac to smithereens. Problem solved!"

"Good plan, but we might need to refine it a bit. _Can_ you sneak up on him, given that he's part cyborg?" When Gamora nodded, Peter continued. Plus I'm not sure any weapons we have here will work on Korvac."

"Meh." Rocket scoffed. "I've been working on a new project that'll fix him easy enough."

 _I better not regret this_. "Alright. Let's go." Peter strode out of the briefing room, followed by his team. He glanced back at the Avengers. "If you guys aren't coming, we'd appreciate co-ordinates." He grinned cockily as he heaed to the hangar to get the Milano.

The Avengers stared after them in shock, before, as one, turning to Steve and Natasha. "Are we following them or not?"

Steve blinked, then gathered himself. "Yes. Their plan seems very sketchy, and they might need backup. Hill, stay here and keep monitoring Vision, let us know if anything changes. Avengers, with me." He led the team swiftly to suit up, then to the hangar and aboard the quinjet once again, as the Guardians disappeared from sight in the Milano. "Rhodey, Nat, get us in the air, fast. Send the Guardians the co-ordinates to this Providence base. See if you can catch up with them as well. We need to co-ordinate the attack here or odds are we'll lose. Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Feel up to getting their attention the old-fashioned way?"

"Fly next to an actual spaceship and distract the pilot? You got it!" He moved to the quinjet's door and waited, wings ready to extend. "Just say the word."

"I will. Just wait. Once you're aboard with them, lliason with us. We'll figure out a _better_ plan than theirs. Alright, go."

Sam leapt without hesitation.

Steve shook his head as the two ships flew through the sky, the Quinjet slowly gaining on the Milano, Sam soaring towards the alien craft. _If these hotheads are really in charge of defending the galaxy, I'm extremely worried about its continued safety!_

He pushed the thought aside, focusing on the mission. They had to get to this 'Providence' base and stop Korvac. As long as the two teams could do so without killing each other!

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _ **Warning: This chapter introduces characters from the Agents of SHIELD TV show, some spoilers for season two.**_

Gamora edged across the white open space that led to Korvac's hideout as quietly as possible, praying that the device Rocket had made would work as he said and keep her from being visible on whatever surveillance technology this place had. She was still stunned that the human team had caught up with them at all, but it was reassuring to have backup in what could become a very dangerous situation- it made a change to the missions she and her team usually carried out! She checked once more that the box-like containment object (to hold the Gem) was still within easy reach, before continuing to move forwards through the snowy wilderness.

The combined teams (the remaining Guardians and the so-called 'Avengers') were watching her progress from the Milano, hidden in the forest nearby. The quinjet had been concealed in another location, with false life-form readings aboard, in case Korvac had detected approaching craft. Gamora had volunteered to infiltrate the base first, as she had the most experience in concealing herself, _and_ she knew the most about Korvac. Steve had offered to enter the 'bunker' with her, but Gamora had refused- she still preferred to do covert work alone, and even if she didn't, she wouldn't go into a situation accompanied by someone she barely knew. (Besides, she and Peter had agreed privately that she should take the Mind Gem if possible, keep it from the Avengers, and it would be hard to do that if one of the humans accompanied her.)

She didn't really have a plan for defeating Korvac, but plans never really worked in her experience- better to be open minded and improvise. The doors were only a few strides away now, but moving closer would mean stepping into the clearing unprotected. If Korvac did know she was approaching... Gamora steeled herself and stepped forward.

Aboard the Milano, Natasha typed frantically. "Come on, come on..." Incredibly, Hill had managed to contact this ship via some contact, a hacker that she'd refused to name, and now said hacker was working with Natasha to try and open the doors to Providence without anyone inside the base picking up on it.

Rhodey shook his head. "I still think I shoulda just blasted our way in." _Plus I'm still not sure that letting one of the alien strangers lead this op is a good idea_.

Rocket looked tempted by the thought of an explosion. "Why ain't we doin' that?"

Steve shook his head firmly. "That'll be our Plan B. Let's try this first."

"The racco- er, I mean, Rocket's right." Sam agreed. "Let Gamora enter subtly, _then_ we create some sort of fireworks to distract Korvac."

"It is a sound plan," Drax agreed. "What sort of distraction do you have in mind, Quill?"

Steve wasn't happy that the alien warrior spoke as if Peter Quill was in charge, but he needn't have worried- Quill was focused on the screen, keeping a close eye on Gamora's progress as the base's doors slid open and she moved inside quickly. The doors slammed shut behind her, and she slipped further into the base.

"Quill!"

"Huh?!"

Steve's yell made Peter jump and he tore his eyes from the screen, brow furrowed. No matter how many times Gamora insisted on walking into danger, it never got any easier to watch. He knew she was trained to protect herself, and she was good at it, but he could not shake the fear that, one day, she'd decide a mission was more important than her. Just the thought made his blood run cold. Losing Gamora... he could never let that happen. Not ever. Nonetheless, he managed to concentrate on Cap for the moment. "What's up?" He used his habitual feigned cheerfulness.

Steve groaned inwardly. _He's as distracted as Stark!_ "I _said_ , any ideas on how to get Korvac's attention? We need his eyes on us."

"Uh..."

"I could bomb the hell out of the base's roof," Rocket offered, looking absolutely gleeful at the thought.

"No!" Peter yelled.

"I am Groot!"

"No, I would not be putting Gamora in danger! She's smart enough to take cover under fire!"

Natasha moved away from the ship's controls, looking at Rocket warily, not sure if he was serious. "Actually, if we wait a few minutes, Hill just told me that there'll be some sort of distraction."

"Any idea what?" Steve frowned. If Hill had involved other forces in this, he wanted to know who and why. This was a sensitive situation.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "No idea. I did ask, but all she'd say is 'it's classified', backup's on the way, and to brace ourselves."

The Avengers all seemed to accept this, having heard it enough times since they'd joined the team, but the Guardians didn't look reassured.

"Is it custom on Terra for allies to withold important information? It seems a poor way to work as a team." Drax was frowning.

"I agree with Drax. How're we meant to prepare ourselves if we have no idea what's gonna happ-" Peter's words were cut off as the Milano began to shake violently. "Holy- Earthquake!"

Rocket ran over to Groot, clinging tightly, keeping himself and the tree steady. "This is your idea of a distraction?!"

Rhodey cursed as the Milano listed to one side, and he lost his balance. "Since when does Hill arrange quakes on command? What's going on?!"

The tremors only got worse. Several breakables plummeted from the shelving to the floor. The people aboard the Milano grabbed hold of whatever they could to steady themselves.

"I guess this is one way of getting Korvac's attention!" Peter yelled. "As long as y'all don't mind wrecking my ship in the bargain!" _Seriously, why does every major fight mean that my ship gets trashed?!_

Sam managed to lurch his way to Steve's side. "Uh, no offence, but _if_ this is somehow being done to help us, will it do any good? Korvac's in a _bunker!"_

"Hill insists the quake will get strong enough to inconvenience him, at least." Natasha frowned as she spoke. _Though I don't see how, or how she could know that_. "She also said something about me and Steve not getting mad at her when our backup arrives."

"Why would we get mad because-" Steve's eyes widened. "Hold on!" The strongest tremor yet knocked the Milano completely onto its side and everyone ended up in a tangled (unconscious) heap.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lance Hunter peered out of the Quinjet he was aboard, frowning at the SHIELD logo emblazoned on the wings, before looking down at the ground. His eyes widened and he glanced back at Skye. "Take it easy, love!"

The young Inhuman woman glared at him, teeth gritted. _As if hacking an alien ship wasn't tough enough, now he makes light of this?!_ "Do you know how hard it is to create an earthquake strong enough to affect a bunker while _still in the air?!"_

Hunter held his hands up. "Fair point, but I think you just knocked the alien ship over. Hope no-one was on board, or they might not be too happy."

Skye faltered. "What?"

"Ignore him," May said crisply, glancing outside herself. "Keep trying to break into Providence."

Fitz frowned. "Yeah, I-I still don't feel too good about comin' back here. Lots of bad, uh-, um, past stuff."

"Memories, and you're right." Simmons squeezed his hand. "But the Avengers need our help. Besides, I am a little excited to meet aliens who aren't actually hostile. Aren't you?"

Mack grunted. "Sounds like one of em's pretty hostile, this Korvac thing." _Kinda wish Bobbi was recovered enough to come. She copes better than me with this sort of stuff_.

"Which is why Hill asked us to come and help." Coulson's voice was calm as always. "Skye, keep trying to break through. When we land, you, Hunter and May head inside, see what you can find out. Stay in radio contact. Fitzsimmons, Mack and I will investigate that ship, see if anyone's hurt and track down the Avengers." _Even though I'm not looking forward to explaining everytihng to Rogers and Romanoff_... Glancing up, he met May's eyes, seeing, as always, she understood, and managed a smile. _They can blame Fury, I guess, but they'll still be mad that I never contacted them after I was brought back to life. It's been three years!_ He shook his head slightly as the SHIELD quinjet descended, then landed. He'd complete the mission, _then_ worry about the fallout.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Korvac was startled out of his fantasies of destroying Thanos when the very ground rumbled under his feet, growling like a living thing. Dust rained from the ceiling. Korvac's heart (one of few things within him that was still biological) thudded. _Trapped underground... the world itself shaking_... Sweat broke out on his skin and his respiration rate increased as memories of his initial capture by Thanos flooded his mind. Trembling like a shorn lamb, unable to seperate the past from the present, he forgot the Mind Gem completely, falling to his knees, clutching his skull and cowering. _NOT AGAIN!_

Gamora, who'd been keeping close to the walls since the earthquake began, saw him fold in on himself, the Gem abandoned next to him. This was a stroke of luck- if in his trauma, he didn't register her presence and attack. She inched closer as quietly as she could, ignoring the actual earthquake for now- she'd been trained to keep her balance, after all! Her weapons and the Gem's container were secure. All she had to do was get close enough to take it, then get out of here. If she was lucky, this earthquake would take care of Korvac for her as well...

She reached down, infinitely slowly, holding her breath. _Almost there_...

Korvac had not moved.

 _Click_. She had the Gem! Another, stronger tremor hit, and she stumbled, almost falling _on_ Korvac. She leapt away immediately, tense. He didn't seem to have noticed. His eyes were still unfocused. Gamora glanced up, checking for signs of structural damage. There were lengthening cracks in the ceiling. Gamora didn't wait to find out how long the structure would hold. She bolted.

A piece of debris struck Korvac, making his eyes fly open. He shook his head, trying to clear it, recalling where he was. He grabbed for the Gem, only to find it gone. He glanced around wildly, and just caught a glimpse of Gamora fleeing the room. he roared in outrage and raced after her. _I need that Gem, I have to destroy Thanos!_ He was barely aware of the shudders of the underground base anymore.

Gamora ran flat out, making it to hallway nearest the doors, then freezing. _These weren't left open!_ She could hear Korvac pursuing her, and decided not to complain about a stroke of luck. _Time to go_. She raced towards the open doors- only to collide with three strange humans clad in black garb. The one she'd knocked to the ground, the dark-haired male with a shadow of a beard, muttered words under his breath as she somersaulted off him. She doubted he was complimenting her, as he was rubbing his stomach and holding his ribs. The other two, olive-skinned women, one about her age, one older, had weapons pointed at her. Gamora gritted her teeth, ready to fight if she had to. But none of the humans moved- they merely watched her, faces tight with apprehension, exchanging furtive glances.

The younger woman lowered her weapon first, moving forward cautiously. Gamora suddenly became aware that the earthquake had stopped. _Odd_... The next thing she was aware of was searing pain, as energy blasted her from behind, and she dropped. _Korvac_. She cursed herself for letting the humans distract her, and tried to stand, to tell them to run- they'd be no match for Korvac! But the energy pulse hadn't stopped. It only grew stronger, and she was blacking out from the pain. " _Run_..." Was all she could manage to force out before she lost consciousness.

May kept her gun pointed at the golden-glowing figure that was floating towards them. She hated not knowing for definite what was going on, but so far, the green girl didn't seem like a threat, and this creep- Korvac, presumably, according to Hill's intel- did. "Stay back!" She moved so she stood over the wounded alien girl, Skye moving to stand beside her.

"Humans." Korvac sounded as if he were speaking about bugs. "Pitiful creatures. You should stay out of this matter. All I need is that." He gestured at the silver box clutched in the green girl's hand.

Hunter followed Korvac's gaze, hands raised in a calming gesture- then dove for the box, grabbing it and rolling out of the way. "Sorry mate, finders keepers."

Korvac raised his hand, energy pulsing around it again. _If these are threats, so be it. I will eliminate them_.

Skye had holstered her gun by now, and when she saw the alien guy about to burn a hole in Hunter, she focused, raising her own hand. _Two can play the 'powers' game_. "Hey, you know what you said, about humans being pitiful?" she sent an incredibly powerful vibration Korvac's way, knocking him back several hundred yards. "How about you deal with someone who isn't human?"

Korvac tumbled to the ground, but was back on his feet in a minute, face twisted in rage, advancing on Skye. She blasted him again, before turning quickly to May and Hunter. "I can keep him down for a while. Get the girl and that box thing out of here, then find Coulson. Tell him I could use super-powered backup in here!"

May nodded, taking the box from Hunter, gesturing for him to pick the girl up, which he did swiftly. "Bloody hell, she's heavier than she looks," he grunted, lifting the alien girl in a bridal carry, despite the fact that she was already stirring.

May locked eyes with Skye. "I'll get Coulson to send the Avengers in. Keep him off balance, don't let him get close, and _don't die_." She and Hunter ran from the base, May updating Coulson on the situation as they ran.

Skye kept her eyes on Korvac, who was advancing again. She unleashed another wave of vibrations, this time focusing on the walls and ceiling around and above Korvac, burying him in debris. A scorching energy blast disintegrated that in seconds, and Skye had to dive sideways to avoid being blasted. She knocked him backwards yet again, this time keeping the vibrations going, praying she could keep him down long enough for help to arrive- nothing seemed to hurt this guy!

 _Come on, Coulson_ , she thought as her arms began to shake. _I can't keep this up indefinitely!_

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

May and Hunter ran aboard the alien craft, Hunter still carrying the alien girl, to be met with complete chaos. Rhodes and Maximoff were tending to the unconscious Avengers, while an apparently human guy was checking the alien team, (which oddly included a raccoon and a _tree_ ), most of whom were stirring. Mack and Fitzsimmons were helping whenever they could, but Coulson was trying to calm Rogers and Romanoff, both of whom were yelling at him furiously. Hunter stared at the bizarre scene, mouth hanging open. May rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off!" Her voice was loud enough to make everyone jump. The human guy in the red leather jacket ran forward, taking the injured girl from Hunter's arms.

"What happened?!"

"Korvac took her down when our turning up surprised her," May stated curtly. Coulson glanced at her, then Hunter, frowning.

"Where's Skye?"

"Outside dealing with him. Anyone with powers backing her up might be a good idea."

Rogers, still glaring at Coulson, nodded. "Alright. Wanda, are you alright to go back out there?"

The brunette nodded.

"Good. You and-" he ran his eyes over the now-awake Guardians, "Drax go and help this Skye deal with Korvac. The rest of us will take care of the wounded, but call for backup if you need it, alright?" He narrowed his eyes at a somehow-still-alive Coulson. _And we'll settle this later_.

Drax lumbered to his feet, grinning in anticipation of a fight. He looked over at the other aliens, who were tending to the girl's burns, with Simmons' help, and addressed the humanoid guy. "Will friend Gamora be alright, Peter?"

"Think so... her implants are already healing her." His voice was distracted.

May and Coulson exchanged looks, surprised at the 'alien' guy having a human name, and at the mention of implants. Was the girl a cyborg?

Drax nodded gravely. "Then I shall go and make Korvac pay for harming one of my friends." He stomped outside, Wanda running to keep up. Outside, the sounds of rumbling earthquakes and energy explosions made finding the combatants easy enough.

The SHIELD agent, Skye, was sending wave after wave of vibrations at Korvac, but sweat gleamed on her brow and her arms were shaking with exertion. Korvac was stumbling, but still managing to narrow the space between them. Wanda didn't hesitate in sending an energy blast his way, throwing him back several yards. Drax looked from her to 'Skye' curiously. _Is it customary for Terrans to have such abilities? Quill has shown no such signs... perhaps it's down to his dual nature?_ Shrugging, he set the thought aside to ask later, and charged at Korvac with a roar.

Skye stared at the huge alien in shock, mentally nicknaming him 'Tattooed Carl Creel on steroids'. She thought for a minute that he might actually take Korvac down- until the golden luminescent cyborg conjured some sort of energy shield. and prevented the big guy from making contact, knocking him out instantly and sending him catapulting towards the other girl, who Skye now recognised as Scarlet Witch, an Avenger.

Wanda dived sideways as Drax fell towards her, but wasn't quick enough, getting knocked down and pinned beneath him. She groaned with pain, struggling to get free, as Korvac now completely ignored Skye, deeming these two the bigger threat. Skye thought fast. She'd overused her powers and couldn't do much else, but she had to help them! She began to run forward, draw Korvac's gaze, til she saw that Wanda's hand was glowing scarlet, her gaze locked on Korvac. his eyes took on the same hue as red energy swirled around his head, and he froze in place, eyes widening. In minutes, he was trembling, cowering on the floor, shielding himself with his arms, whimpering in a alien language, saying who-knew-what. Skye glanced at Wanda, about to ask what had happened, as Drax stirred, and got groggily to his feet. He eyed Wanda and frowned. "Is the woman unwell? She appears to be terrified."

 _How should I know? I'm a bit busy right now!_ Skye wanted to yell, but she kept focused on Korvac. He seemed to have completely forgotten them... This would be an ideal time to finish him, but how? She'd dropped tons of rock on him, and he'd shrugged it off. Her powers were the best weapon she had, but if he couldn't be hurt... She closed her eyes, trying to sense vibrations in him that might provide a weakness. The only thing she could pick up was the steady thrumming of his heart. _Too steady... robotic, maybe?_ If even his _heart_ wasn't biological, just how 'alive' was he? She told herself he wasn't, as it would make the horrific idea that had just occured to her easier to do. _Its a machine, not a living creature, and it's threatening this whole world_. Hand outstretched, she focused, sending a strong vibration directly into its heart, building the pressure until the heart exploded, the tremor building until every other organ or machinery inside it followed suit and crumpled, eventually crumbling to pieces, then dust.

Korvac collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut, and Skye fell to her knees, stomach roiling. Killing was not something she would ever find easy. Taking several deep breaths, she shuddered, then climbed back to her feet. Wanda was standing by now, ashen-faced, leaning heavily on Drax.

"Is he... dead?" The huge alien queried.

Skye nodded slightly. "Unless he can recover from his insides becoming dust."

Drax looked thoughtful. "I do not believe he can. Perhaps I should take his spine just in case?"

"No!" Skye snapped. "Look, it's over, he's dealt with. We should go check on our teams." She knew Coulson had been worried about the Avengers' reactions to seeing him alive, and wanted to be there to back him up. Her own exhaustion (and uneasiness about killing) could wait.

The alien guy nodded again. "But what of the villain's corpse? Should we not remove it?"

"It's not going anywhere." Skye kept her gaze on the woods, in the direction of the aliens' ship. Korvac looked disturbingly human now he was dead, and she didn't want to think about that until she had to.

Drax shrugged, accepting her words, and they walked slowly towards the ship. Wanda was still chalk-white, and trembling. Skye knew that she saw whatever fears she inflicted on her enemies, and judging by her reaction now, whatever Korvac feared must've been pretty scary. Wanda was muttering to herself, maybe trying to rationalise what she'd seen.

"Dark, cold... a dwelling on an asteroid... Fear... the purple-skinned giant... Chitauri... a green-skinned female... pain... make it stop!"

Drax frowned down at her. "What does she mean?"

Skye bit her lip. "She, uh, makes people see what they fear. But she sees it too. Hopefully her team will be able to calm her down."

Drax nodded. "We best get back there then." He approached Wanda, who, disoriented, didn't seem to see him, and lifted her so they could move faster. He strode off and Skye followed, brow furrowed as Wanda's words registered with her. Most of them didn't make sense, but... _green-skinned female?_ There was a girl like that with her team and the Avengers right now, but she'd seemed to be a good guy, fighting Korvac, defending them... It probably was a coincidence. For all Skye knew, there were hundreds of green-skinned aliens out there somewhere. Still, she'd mention it to Coulson. She'd had quite enough of traitors and 'allies' with their own agendas! _I'll pass it on to Coulson as soon as we can speak privately_ , she decided. _Unless Wanda says something first_. Somewhat reassured by that, she followed the other two into the alien ship.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Peter was seated in the Avengers' infirmary, at Gamora's bedside. The doctor (Cho or something) had assured him that the third-degree energy burns on her back were already healing, but she hadn't woken yet, and he intended to be there when she did. The other Avengers were more or less fine, apparently, having suffered nothing more severe than cuts and bruises. The other Guardians had been in here for a while, but were now keeping the human teams company in the rec area. Peter looked at Gamora again, stomach twisting. _This could have been so much worse_...

Still, he was glad Gamora was bedridden in a way- it would prevent her from beating him senseless when she found out that the Mind Gem had already been restored to the android guy, Vision, making him 'alive' again. He still thought it was a terrible idea, but he didn't think his team of five could take down both the Avengers and this 'SHIELD' team, whoever they really were. Besides, he didn't want to start another fight- Steve and Natasha had already started one, or so it seemed from the yelling he could hear echoing from the upper level. What was their problem with this guy Coulson anyway?

Peter was startled out of his thoughts when Gamora's hand slid into his and her eyes fluttered open. He smiled in relief, squeezing her hand. "Hey. How're you feeling?"

She stretched experimentally, then winced as it strained her injuries. Nonetheless, she tried to sit up. "I'll be fine..." she glanced around. "Where are we? Is anyone else hurt? There were other humans... Where's Korvac?"

"We're back at the Avengers place, nope, everyone's fine, and Korvac's dead." Peter answered flippantly, dreading the question that would come in the next few minutes.

"And the Mind Gem?"

Yep, there it was. Peter swallowed hard, trying to find the right words that wouldn't make her want to strangle him. "Um... well, one of the human guys got hold of it, and I didn't get a chance to steal it back or anything, so..."

Gamora's eyes narrowed. Peter took a deep breath and carried on. "They said that without the Gem, the Vision guy would die. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be responsible for another death."

"We'll be responsible for billions of deaths if the Gem is left here and Thanos comes for it!" Gamora shook her head. "You can't seriously mean to leave it here?!"

"I know it sounds nuts!" Inspiration came to Peter in a split second. "It's a completely insane idea. No-one would expect us to actually do that. So if we _do_..."

"It will draw attention away from Earth." Gamora grudgingly acknowledged he was right. If Thanos and his forces believed the Gem was elsewhere, they would not pay any real attention to Earth, at least for the time being. "Fine, I will go along with this. I just hope we don't all live to regret it." She began to get up, ignoring the shooting pain from her still-healing burns.

"Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?" Peter moved to stop her from standing.

"I'm getting up. What does it look like?" Gamora rolled her eyes.

"Uh, no, you're not. You just woke up after having half the skin burned off your back! You're resting for a couple hours longer." _At least_.

Gamora gritted her teeth, wanting to shove him out of the way, but not wanting to at the same time. He _was_ only trying to help, and it was touching that he was worried about her, but... "If I promise to rest in another room, will you let me leave this place?" She glanced around at the sterile colours of the infirmary and suppressed a shudder. She'd spent far too much time in places like this being 'modified'.

Peter followed her gaze and comprehension dawned in his eyes. _Duh!_ "Ok. Sorry. I should've realised you wouldn't wanna stay in a hospital like place. I don't like them much either. Ok." He put an arm round her shoulders gently, encouraging her to lean on him as they walked. She glared at him out of habit. (It didn't stop her leaning towards him though.) Walking slowly, Peter led her out of the infirmary and towards the sound of amused and bickering voices. "Drax, Rocket, Groot and the others are in the rec room. Uh, Recreation Room." He clarified when Gamora looked puzzled. Yet more raised voices echoed from upstairs, and Gamora tensed.

"What is that?"

"Steve and Natasha have been up there fighting with this guy Coulson pretty much since we got here. Dunno why. Anyway, it's none of our business."

Gamora shrugged, accepting that, and Peter pushed open the rec room door, leading Gamora straight towards the nearest sofa determinedly. He sat down, giving her an excuse to do so without looking like it was her who needed the rest. All voices had stopped as they came in. The other Guardians came over, each eying Gamora worriedly, then smiling and/or mumbling greetings when they saw she wasn't seriously injured, then returning to their previous activities. They all knew Gamora hated having a huge amount of attention on her.

The Avengers (minus Steve and Natasha) were seated round a table, playing some sort of card game, though they all looked up when Peter and Gamora came in. The newer humans were still watching, but intermittently, as if they knew staring was impolite, but didn't really want to stop.

"Should she really be up?" Rhodey addressed Peter, frowning in concern. The alien girl had been in pretty bad shape when they got home...

" _She_ is perfectly capable of speaking for herself, thank you." Gamora's tone was acidic. "And I will be fine once I've rested a bit more."

Rhodey blinked at her tone, but several of the other humans were laughing.

"I think that's you told, mate!" The dark haired man with the diffrent accent was laughing, though Gamora wasn't sure what at.

"Hunter's got a point." Sam observed. "It is kind of rude to talk about someone like they're not here."

Gamora huffed. _Good to know some humans have manners_. She noted the name of the bearded man. _Hunter_. Glancing around, she registered several other new faces, not counting the girl who had attacked Korvac back at his hideout.

Again Peter followed her gaze. "Oh, yeah, introductions. Hunter you've just met, and this is Mack, Simmons, Fitz and Skye. They all know your name by now."

Each person smiled or greeted her as Peter named them, and she eyed each one while feigning a smile, trying to get the measure of them. Mack was leaning against a wall, muscular arms folded, keeping an eye on the smaller Fitz, who was sitting beside Rocket, apparently taking apart Rocket's phone, the human staring at it in wide-eyed shock. Gamora didn't know what was so amazing about a simple multi-language, multi-world compatible phone, but she let it go. Simmons was examining Groot, who was clearly enjoying the attention. Drax leaned against a wall, mirroring Mack's stance, plainly watching over his own team just as Mack was minding his.

Skye was seated near Hunter, and they both seemed to be watching some sort of broadcast entertainment, though Skye kept shooting wary glances at Gamora, brow furrowed. Gamora's heart sank as she remembered the human girl hearing Korvac referring to her past with Thanos. Would she have to tell these humans what she used to do for a living? _That_ would go down well- admitting she'd been an assassin! Peter squeezed her hand, seeming- _again_ \- to know what she was thinking. He leaned a little closer, murmuring. "Skye's been asking about your past. I don't know what she heard, but I told them you're on our side, and if they want to know anything else, they can ask you themselves. And you don't have to explain unless you want to."

She smiled gratefully at him, muttering a 'thank you' when no-one was really looking. No-one was asking right now, so-

"So what's with this Korvac saying he knew you, and this Thanos bloke?" Hunter was staring straight at her. "Sounds like you might've been involved in whatever happened to him, but your mates aren't filling in the blanks."

Skye slapped him round the back of the head. "Hunter!"

"Ow! What?! You're the one who told me, and I thought you _wanted_ to know! besides, it's not like half the people in this room didn't have the best start in their careers, is it?"

Skye looked like she wanted to throttle Hunter, but she met Gamora's gaze, despite looking embarrassed. "Ok, since Hunter brought it up," this earned him another glare, " _is_ there anything you can tell us about Thanos? It sounds like he's pretty dangerous, and since we're getting more alien attention here on Earth these days, we probably _should_ know."

Gamora glanced around- all the humans were now listening intently. She sighed. _I should have known this would happen_. She smiled thankfully as her team grouped around her, ready to stand up for her if necessary. Taking a deep breath, she began her story. "I am the last survivor of my own species, the Zehoberei. When I was a small child, Thanos and his armies attacked my homeworld..." She prayed the humans didn't turn on the Guardians after hearing this story. _She_ deserved it, she knew, but her friends didn't. And Earth might need their help some day, as one of the Infinity Stones was in fact staying here.

The Avengers and the SHIELD agents listened in growing shock and horror as she recounted the barest facts of her story, leaving out the majority of the details.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Coulson pinched the bridge of his nose as Natasha went off on yet another tangent of yelling. He knew she had a right to be angry, but it hadn't been _his_ idea to bring him back to life! And yes, he could have made contact with them, but he'd been under orders not to. And by the time he wasn't... How could he just walk in and say 'Hello, I'm not dead!'

May smiled at him sympathetically as Natasha launched into a description of what she and Clint could do to him to pay him back for lying. Steve was at Natasha's side, face still as carven stone and about as emotional. He hadn't looked Coulson in the eye once since this conversation had started. That hurt more than Phil wanted to admit. His childhood (and current) idol refusing to even say two words to him while meeting his gaze.

Natasha finally ran out of steam and glared at him. "Anything to say for yourself, Coulson?" She still couldn't really believe it, and had pinched herself multiple times. Phil Coulson, alive, and apparently now _Director_ of SHIELD?! Clint had to be told ASAP. _I can't believe Phil didn't tell us himself!_ She glanced at Steve, who _still_ hadn't spoken. He finally cleared his throat.

"Alright." His voice was flat. "I get why revealing Fury's plot to get us original Avengers to work together had to be kept hidden, and I guess it's hard to stop a lie once it's started. I'm not happy," _I'm furious, actually_. "But the way I see it, Fury's the one who started all this, not you. So..." He managed a weak smile. "It's good to see you, Coulson."

Coulson's, May's and Natasha's jaws all hit the floor. Coulson recovered first. "Good to see you too, Cap."

"Steve, please. But there is one thing I want to know, if you'll explain."

"Sure, anything. As long as it's not classified." Coulson agreed readily.

"You're going to compartmentalise information _now?!"_ Steve and Natasha exchanged looks then laughed as they realised they'd spoken simutaneously.

May chuckled. "They have a point." She commented wryly. She thought she knew what Rogers would ask, but of course it was up to Phil if he wanted to tell them.

"How are you alive?" Steve asked bluntly. May smirked to herself at having guessed his question correctly.

Coulson hesitated. "Would you believe me if I said alien blood resurrected me?"

Natasha snorted. "Nice one, Phil. But seriously, how'd Fury bring you back? The coroner's report said your heart was perforated, torn to bits. So how?"

Coulson inclined his head, half shrugging. Steve blinked rapidly.

"Nat... I think he's serious."

She stared at him, then at May, then back at Phil. "No alien DNA can do that!"

"No alien _you've_ encountered." May corrected.

"But..." _If we have that sort of power, think how many lives could be saved!_

"It wasn't a pleasant experience. And there were horrific side effects, the fallout of which we're still dealing with. And the alien blood is _gone_. It won't- and _shouldn't_ \- happen again." Coulson's voice was firm, as if he'd read Natasha's mind.

Steve was nodding. "He's right, Nat. Playing God, messing with life and death... it's wrong. Not that I'm not happy you're alive, sir," he glanced at Coulson, "but in my book, death should be final. It's called 'the end' for a reason."

Coulson nodded. "I agree, after everything that happened, after..." He trailed off, but May met his eyes, sympathising. She knew exactly what he meant, all the people that had gone mad and then been murdered as a result of the TAHITI project. None of that should have ever happened.

Natasha, seeing the dark look in their eyes, edged closer to Steve without realising. "That bad?"

"That bad." Coulson affirmed.

"But you're not going to tell us?"

"No."

"Fine. Just so you know, I'm still telling Clint. And when he's finished ripping you a new one, it'll be Hill's turn. And Fury's, the next time he pops up." Natasha folded her arms, looking at Steve for support. He chuckled.

"Not sure I agree with bodily harm, but I'm definitely having words with Hill and Fury as well. I think Stark and Thor will agree too, when they find out."

Coulson tried not to groan. _I have to sit through lectures like this twice more?_ Though Stark and Thor had a right to know, he dreaded facing them. Plus if Thor found out, it might well cause trouble with his friend Sif, since she'd been keeping Coulson's continued existence a secret for well over a year now.

May touched his shoulder. "We'll deal with that when it happens," she murmured in a low voice. Speaking normally, she looked at the others in the room. "If 'Show and Tell' is over, I think we need to go make sure everyone's still alive. It's gone very quiet. Not even counting the fact that the teenage yelling's over." She glanced pointedly at Natasha, who looked (slightly) abashed.

Steve moved towards the door, hand brushing Natasha's as he did so. Coulson noted this, but didn't react. He _might_ be reading too much into it, after all. "Everyone's in the rec room, last I checked. Except Peter, he was in the infirmary with Gamora." Steve called back as he strode into the hallway.

"Rec room it is." Coulson followed Steve. "Silence, where my team's concerned, usually means trouble."

"Trouble, huh?" Natasha's tone was wry, and she and Steve exchanged glances. "That's _really_ unusual!" _Not!_

However, when the four of them got to the rec room, it was to a scene none of them had expected. Firstly, Gamora was _not_ in the infirmary, she was sitting on the sofa, surrounded by her team and holding Peter's hand, her face eerily blank. The other Guardians stood round her, almost protectively, as if daring anyone to bother her. Everyone else was staring as if in shock. Skye, Wanda, Fitz and Simmons were pale and either crying (FitzSimmons) or blinking back tears (Wanda and Skye). Sam, Rhodey, Vision, Mack and Hunter all looked a cross between furious and sickened. No-one spoke.

May, Coulson, Steve and Natasha exchanged bemused looks.

"Jeez, who died?" Natasha muttered, not sure what to make of the atmosphere in here. It clearly had something to do with Gamora, since almost all eyes were on her, but _what_ the problem was, she had no idea. Gamora seemed almost unresponsive. Whatever had she been telling them? She moved forward, touching the alien girl's shoulder. "Hey. What'd you do, confess to mass murder?"

She meant it was a joke, but Gamora's face paled, and she leapt to her feet, barely seeming to register Peter's hand being wrenched from hers, and bolted from the room, taking no notice of her team calling after her.

"Gamora!"

"Wait!"

"Hold up!"

"I am Groot!"

Peter glared at Natasha before running after Gamora, and the redhead stood there feeling ashamed, though she didn't know why. Steve's hand slid into hers, squeezing it reassuringly as if saying it wasn't her fault.

Coulson gazed at everyone in turn. "Anyone want to explain what that was all about?" He looked around, making it clear he wanted an explanation.

Feeling surplus to requirements, and needing to apologise for upsetting Gamora, Natasha slipped out unnoticed, following Peter. _I'll find out what this is about without an audience_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Guilt and self-loathing warred in Gamora's head as she ran, desperate to get away from those people. The way they'd all looked at her, the horror in their faces... Maybe it didn't matter what she did, how much good she tried to do. She was a monster of Thanos' creation, and she always would be. And now they knew. Her friends had stood by her but that would probably change now, now they'd seen just how people were _supposed_ to treat someone like her. She ran until fresh air hit her face, then paused to get her bearings. Earth was full of Terrans. She wouldn't be able to disappear easily. But the only way off-world was with the Guardians, and the chances of them wanting her among them now they knew just how many lives she'd taken in Thanos' name... Tears stung her eyes, though she didn't know why. _Monsters don't deserve friends_. She thought of Peter, how she'd begun to feel about him. _Or anything else_.

Scrubbing tears from her face, she clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palms. _Get yourself under control. You're not weak like this!_ But the memories, of innocent people screaming, pleading for their lives, bones snapping, blood soaking her hands. Her own extinct people, her victims... The memories all blurred together and she couldn't stop reliving it. She fell to her knees, wrapping her arms round her torso. _How can I ever be free of this?_

"Gamora?" Peter approached cautiously, seeing her sitting hunched up in the grassy backyard. He was worried sick about her, after how she'd withdrawn into herself while telling her story and answering everyone's questions. To his knowledge, she'd _never_ spoken of her world's fall before- he didn't know she even remembered it! And then talking about just what she'd been through while serving Thanos...

He'd actually just gotten them all to shut their mouths when Natasha and the others had walked in, and he honestly wanted to kill her for her stupid question. (He knew, really, that she didn't mean any harm, that it had been a joke, but he was in no mood for logic right now.) Moving slowly in case Gamora lashed out without realising, he sat beside her, putting an arm round her shoulders. She was rigid as a statue, and didn't react to his holding her.

Peter waited a minute, to see if she spoke, but nothing happened except a single tear trailing down her face. That did it. In an instant, he had both arms round her, pulling her closer despite her resistance, one hand stroking her hair rhythmitically. He knew she wasn't fond of physical contact, but he wasn't leaving her crying without comforting her! Slowly, her taut muscles relax and she molded against him as he held her. A strangled sob tore its way from her mouth. Peter moved so her head lay on his shoulder. "Sssh... you're alright, I'm here. Cry if you need to, it's okay." He didn't really know where the words came from, but it seemed to be working, as she clung to him as she dissolved into weeping. He wondered how many times in her life she'd been allowed to let go like this, to grieve or allow herself to feel pain or remorse? _Probably never_ , he reflected darkly. He moved so he sat cross-legged instead of kneeling and focused on being there for his Gamora while she got through this. She sagged against him, letting him support her weight while she wept as if she'd never stop. He kept murmuring reassurances, willing her to find the strength to get through this.

Natasha crept into the yard, and froze, ducking out of sight. Peter and Gamora were sitting several yards away, but she could still hear the heartbroken sobbing. This wasn't something she should intrude on. Turning around, she went to head back inside, but froze when she heard Gamora speak.

"Nothing but a ruthless killer... So many dead... all those lives cut short... my fault... and for what?" The words were ragged, as Gamora was still in tears, but her tone, and her words, sent a shiver down Natasha's spine. Those words could easily have issued from her own mouth...

Peter was speaking softly to Gamora, but Natasha couldn't make out his words. Gamora's self-assessment had struck a chord with her, and she closed her eyes, recalling her own life before SHIELD. One tear was all she allowed to fall though- she'd done her penance years ago.

Steve approached, but Natasha kept him quiet with a finger to his lips. He peered past her, then, face set, he led her back indoors. She didn't argue- the scene outside was nothing to do with them. Once they were alone in the kitchen, Steve sighed.

"I know you didn't mean any harm, but... Sam gave me a very quick run-down on what the problem is."

"Gamora's past has things in common with mine, right? I guessed that much."

"Yes, pretty much, though hers is worse."

Natasha snorted. _Sure_.

Steve saw the sceptiscism in her expression. "I'm serious! Unless you're somehow the only surviving member of your own kind, and watched the genocide happen _before_ growing up in a hellhole and being turned into a weapon..."

Natasha's jaw dropped at Steve's words. _How could anyone endure that?!_ She remembered some of Korvac's words. "Thanos?"

"Apparently." Steve was scowling, but there was a spark of fear in his eyes.

Natasha took his hand. "We can never let this monster get anywhere _near_ Earth."

"Agreed. Never. No matter what." Steve kept their hands joined as they lost themselves in thought, both thinking the same thing. _Could we ever really prevent it? Are we strong enough for that?_

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _AN: Ok, this has gone a lot darker than I originally planned... Let me know if it's getting too dark, or too depressing. I want people to enjoy this!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 _ **Thanks to Myth Queen and Llwydyn for their help and encouragement in getting this chapter written. Sorry for the long wait! Now on with the story...**_

Some time later, when Gamora and Peter had returned inside, the teams were gathered, all talking amongst themselves. Steve, Coulson and Peter decided to discuss what to do now, with little success. Natasha took initiative and pulled Gamora and May aside. She sat them down in a deserted room and folded her arms. "So how are we going to defend the planet?"

Gamora, still looking weary from her breakdown, responded bleakly. "Against Thanos? If he comes for Earth, there is very little you _can_ do."

May squared her shoulders. "Ridiculous. Every being has _some_ weakness."

Gamora was silent for a long moment. "There are rumours of a prophecy that his own son will one day kill him."

Natasha's brow arched. "Prophecy?"

"I would think the same," Gamora said in a wry tone, "except that he believes it. Every time one of his women got pregnant, he'd kill her before the child could be born."

"Okaaaay..." Skye overheard that as she invited herself to join the talk. _This Thanos guy is seriously twisted_.

Gamora took her tone the wrong way. "You think I'm lying?"

Skye blinked rapidly. "No! What I meant was, I find it hard to believe _anyone_ could be that psychotic. I've known some crazy people, but killing his own unborn children?"

Gamora shrugged listlessly. "He is determined that when he dies, Death will come to him and take him to her bed as a reward for a life well lived."

The other three women stared. "What does that mean?"

"He believes he can court Death. All he does now, he does to win her favour."

"That's insane." Skye shook her head. "Completely insane."

Gamora laughed humourlessly. "That's why he's known as the Mad Titan. He's made an attempt on Earth before. You handled the Chitauri well then, so I believe you'll have a chance."

Natasha stiffened. "Chitauri?" She blinked a few times. "I thought _Loki_ was responsible for that."

"Loki," Gamora repeated quietly and shook her head. "What happened to him, anyway?"

May put a hand on Skye's shoulder, stopping her from speaking. "You knew him."

"We... met." Gamora smiled, though it looked more like a grimace. "I helped 'persuade' Loki to agree to serving Thanos."

Natasha's face was drawn with worry, not liking the idea that _Loki_ , one of the most powerful enemies she'd gone up against, could have been controlled by someone else. "We need to let the others in on all this."

"What happened to him?" Gamora repeated.

"He's dead," Skye said, rather viciously. After what he'd done to Coulson and Earth in general, she didn't care much for him.

Gamora looked like she'd expected it. "Better than the alternative, I suppose."

May nodded grimly, perfectly capable of picturing worse than death scenarios. She expected Natasha to agree too, but the redhead had already gone to join the others.

The other three followed, though when they got close to where their three courageous (and rather silly at times in the case of Peter) leaders were talking, it appeared the conversation was centred on Skye.

"... would be a great help to the Avengers," Steve was saying.

"And she'd be great on my team, too," Peter said. "Her earthquake powers would be awesome when- er, if we get into fights!"

Coulson was shaking his head. "First, Skye's already on my team, and second-"

"Second, she doesn't appreciate being talked about like she's not here!" Skye marched towards Steve, Peter and Coulson, eyes narrowed. All three had been startled by her arrival, as they'd been focused on their talk and hadn't heard the women enter the room. "Skye is a person, not an asset," she said firmly. "And she isn't going on any team except the one she's already on."

Peter nodded, smirking. "Peter accepts that." He winked at her when she glared.

She punched him in the arm. "Not funny! And why are you alien guys trying to recruit me, anyway? Do you have a shortage of team members or something?"

Peter shrugged. "Being able to quake our enemies to death would come in handy."

Gamora actually looked intrigued. "And it might be useful to have someone else from Earth on our side, who is known to the defenders of this world. It would make it easier to alert people if Thanos does move towards Earth."

Steve and Coulson focused on her. "Is that likely?"

She frowned. "Three Infinity Stones have surfaced here in recent years. And Thanos will not forget Earth now he knows of it. Some precaution would be better than none."

"We do have contact with Thor of Asgard." Coulson stated thoughtfully. "But I see your point. If your team is trying to keep track of Thanos, it would an advantage if we had someone with you that we knew and trusted."

May nodded in agreement, casting an eye over the assembled teams. "But who here would volunteer to leave their home indefinitely to go face god-knows-what in outer space?" She couldn't speak for the Avengers, but she doubted any of her and Phil's team would sign up for this.

Peter looked at Skye and raised a brow. She shook her head. "I already said no. Aliens," _Or Kree, at least_ , "don't mix well with me."

Peter looked around at everyone else. The Avengers simply shook their heads. None of them really wanted to go exploring in outer space. The SHIELD team exchanged looks with each other. Mack grunted.

"Count me out. I've had my fill of alien stuff."

"Oh, come on, mate!" Hunter, sprawled over a chair, grinned. "Might be a bit of fun."

Mack raised a brow. "You volunteering?"

Hunter paused. "Uh... no."

"Then shut it."

Fitzsimmons looked torn. Simmons frowned. "The chance to see whole other worlds does sound wonderful,"

"But, uh, neither of us are much good in combat. We'd be, uh..."

"A liability." Simmons finished, looking abashed.

Drax was staring at them in wonder. "I was not aware humans could thought-share. Quill has never shown this ability. It is truly amazing."

"There's beings that can share their thoughts?" Fitzsimmons said in unison, sounding excited.

Drax looked confused. "Is that not what you were just doing?"

"No," Skye interjected. "They just know each other so well that they _seem_ to share thoughts. Humans can't actually mind-read." _Some Inhumans might be able to, but that's hardly an issue right now_.

Drax loked crushed.

Steve cleared his throat. "We're getting off topic. We've agreed we need an inside member to travel with the Guardians, at least for a while. Does anyone have any idea who might be willing to do something like that?"

"Maybe Bobbi," Hunter said somewhat reluctantly. He had to admit, some time away from her would do him good. But Mack shook his head.

"She's not fit for combat on Earth yet, let alone anywhere else. Her injuries are still healing."

Rocket snorted derisively. "Do ya know anyone who'd _want_ to join up with a group of former criminals to fight intergalactic crime?" He said it sarcastically, not expecting a response.

"Did someone say 'fighting intergalactic crime'?" An unfamiliar, amused male voice (unfamiliar to the Guardians, at least) echoed from the doorway. Coulson moved subtly so he wasn't in plain view, not wanting another row with an old friend.

Rhodey blinked. "What are you doing here, Tony?"

The billionaire shrugged. "Cho called. Said something about Vision being damaged, then repaired. She thought I might want to check on him." He glanced around, eyes widening marginally at some of the room's occupants. "Looks like I missed quite a party. We hanging out with aliens now?"

"It's a long story." Steve began.

Tony waved a hand. "Right, right, too long to hear now. So what's this about someone joining them? Who got picked?" He eyes all the humans in the room, then froze, eyes bugging and jaw dropping. _"Phil Coulson?!"_

 _ **To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Coulson sighed impatiently as Stark instructed JARVIS to run yet _another_ scan of him, this time to make sure he wasn't a clone of the real Phil Coulson. So far he'd had to sit through 'I just want to check you're not a Life Model Decoy', 'Let's just be sure you're not an alien who thinks he's Phil Coulson' and 'Are you sure you're not a zombie?'. He was getting seriously fed up with Stark's disbelief. The man hadn't even given him a chance to explain how he was alive! He glanced around, hoping for some show of support to get Stark off his case. No such luck. Everyone else present (human and alien) seemed to find the whole thing hilarious, and a welcome distraction from the Jurassic World movie most of them were watching. Drax appeared totally engrossed however, fascinated by the 'magnificent beasts' that roamed the Earth. He was diaappointed when Skye explained (amid Hunter's laughter) that dinosaurs had been extinct for billions of years.

Coulson rolled his eyes. "This is just typical of you, Stark. There's a team of alien superheroes in this room, we introduce them, you just shrug that off, and the fact that an old friend is in fact NOT dead is a bigger cause for concern." He glanced over at the Guardians. "Uh, no offence."

Rocket was bristling at Coulson's words, but Groot had hold of him, thankfully, whispering an 'I am Groot' to calm him. Drax didn't appear to be paying attention, Gamora had merely raised a brow, and Peter had just shrugged.

"S'ok," the half-human commented. He peered at Stark. "Your friend's doing better than I was when I first came across aliens. Mind you, I was only a kid at the time."

Peter's words seemed to get Tony's attention off Coulson at last, which made the older man sigh in relief. He looked over at the Guardians, eying each one, spending a little _too_ long examining Gamora for Quill's liking, He cleared his throat- loudly- to get the man's eyes off her.

Tony's eyes finally flickered towards the human-looking guy in the red leather jacket. He blinked a couple of times as his brain caught up. "Sorry, did you just say you first encountered aliens as a _kid?_ How'd you manage that one?"

Gamora interrupted, speaking coolly. "It's a long story."

"Got kidnapped from Earth." Peter shrugged.

"Perhaps not that long," Gamora amended in a low voice.

Tony had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping. "You were taken by aliens as a kid and you managed to survive to adulthood?"

"Yeah. Things aren't really that bad out there if you know the right people, and can look after yourself." He smiled at his team.

Gamora snorted. "You, look after yourself? That'll be the day."

He elbowed her in the side, trying to look offended, but spoiling it by laughing. The other Guardians soon joined in. Tony ignored the by-play.

"Hold up. From what I've seen of alien life, it's not exactly friendly territory out there. Are you saying you _enjoy_ living out there among things like the Chitauri?" He still woke in a cold sweat some times, remembering what he'd seen on the other side of that portal, years ago.

Another shrug from Peter. "Sure, there's bad stuff like that. But there's plenty of good stuff too. Adventures, always new places to see, and it's certainly never boring!"

"Especially not while living with you." Gamora input dryly.

Tony couldn't help but laugh at Peter's expression. He tilted his head to one side. "Just out of curiousity, where on Earth are you from?"

"Missouri. But I haven't been home at all since I first got taken. Too much to do, and too hard to explain to my grandfather where I've been for the past 26 years."

Tony nodded. "Spose that's true up until recently. But most people believe in aliens now, after that mess in New York."

"True..."

"Not planning a visit home?" Tony raised a brow. "I could track your family down for you."

Peter fidgeted in his seat. It wasn't as if he'd never thought about tracking down his grandfather, but now he was actually here on Earth, the prospect frightened him a little. His Grandpa would be well into his eighties by now. Was he just supposed to waltz up to the front door, knock, and say 'Hi, Gramps, it's me!" The old man would probably have a heart attack! That's if he even recognised Peter, or believed him. For all Peter knew, his family believed him dead. And even if he could convince him, how could he explain? 'Hey, so, yeah. I'm sorry I disappeared without trace the same night Mom died, but well... I was actually abducted by aliens. Well, alien pirates. No, I don't know why. No, I wasn't a prisoner. I got to join them. Why ddin't I ever come home? Um... Earth is supposed to be off limits. And I didn't want to break that law, despite being a... thief?' Peter mentally shook himself. There was no way he could face his grandfather, not after so long.

"Well?" Tony was still waiting. "All it'd take is a name and I could get you an address in five minutes."

Peter swallowed. It seemed like everyone in the room was staring at him. He wrung his hands, hating being under scrutiny. A tiny hand wrapped round his. He looked up to meet Gamora's eyes.

"I would resume contact with my kin if any remained, if only to let them know I was well." She stated, far too low for anyone except Peter to hear. He nodded, understanding. He knew she was right- his grandfather deserved to have the worry lifted from him, and yet... would he accept Peter as he was now? He was a long way from the eight year old that had been taken away...

Tony had been typing rapidly. "Quill... Missouri... here ya go!" He brandished his phone triumphantly at Peter, an address highlighted on the screen. "And you're welcome." His grin faltered when Peter didn't reach for it. "Uh..."

"Maybe he's trying to suggest you mind your own business, Tony." Steve input. He himself was a bit puzzled by Quill's hesitance- he would have thought the man would welcome any chance to reconnect with his past, as he had after being thawed out, but then, he didn't know all Quill's circumstances. Maybe his family hadn't been the kindest. How did he know?

Tony shrugged, setting the phone down on the coffee table in front of Peter, Gamora, Rocket and Groot. "Info's there. Use it or not. Up to you." He went and flopped down on the other couch, between Natasha and Drax, and focused on the movie. He squinted sideways at the tattooed alien guy- Drax-, who was intent on the screen.

Drax must have felt Tony's gaze, because he turned. "Human, do my eyes deceive me, or does this 'Owen' bear a resemblance to friend Quill?"

Tony cocked his head to one side, watching the screen. "Huh. He does a bit. Weird."

Peter hadn't registered any of this. He slowly reached for the phone, and suppressed a smile. _Same address as before_. Hadn't his grandfather ever thought of moving? Or had he stayed put, just in case Peter was found, so he'd be easy to find? The thought made Peter's eyes burn. Maybe he _should_ try and make contact... but he would want his grandpa to meet his friends- or his girlfriend, at the very least. They were in New York, his grandfather was living in Missouri. How could he travel across America with Gamora? There was a _slight_ chance she would stand out too much... He cleared his throat, looking up to find Coulson's eyes on him.

"If you wanted to travel there inconspicuously, my organisation can provide transport." The SHIELD director's voice was low, full of understanding. Peter's thraot tightened, and he cleared it again, noisily, before swallowing hard and replying. "Thanks. That'd be... great, actually."

Coulson smiled, though in truth he was glad Quill had agreed mainly because he didn't want the media getting hold of his story if his family made too much noise. An actual alien abductee returning to Earth was the _last_ thing the general population needed to hear. "Good. But you'd have to let my team escort you. I, at least, will need to be there at the actual meeting as well."

"Why?" Peter bristled slightly- this was family business! Nothing to do with SHIELD.

"For one thing, I will be able to convince your grandfather that you are who you say you are, and keep things calm. And for another-" Coulson grinned. "Unless I'm gravely mistaken, you aren't licensed to drive a car, are you?"

Peter went bright red with embarassment.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After some debate, it was decided that Coulson, May, Skye and Hunter would travel with Peter and Gamora to Missouri. The other Guardians had been curious about seeing more of Earth, but acknowledged that this family reunion should be a private thing (or as private as it could be with four SHIELD agents in tow.) They would remain in the Avengers' headquarters for a few hours, with the Avengers and the remaining SHIELD team keeping an eye on them. Drax and Rocket seemed content enough anyway, as they'd been trading war stories and tech knowledge with Stark when the others left. He had seemed fascinated by stories of life in another galaxy. Groot of course was perfectly happy, getting loads of attention from Fitzsimmons every time he spoke or moved.

So now Peter and Gamora were seated in the back of the six-seater SUV with Skye and Hunter. May was driving, and Coulson was riding shotgun. No-one was talking much. Skye's ipod was playing music, with Hunter occasionally making snide comments about her taste in music. She'd snap back, then ask Peter's opinion, but since he hadn't heard any Earth music since the 80s, he wasn't much help! Besides, he was barely listening. He kept running through scenarios of what would happened when they got to Missouri. What if hs grandpa didn't believe him? What if he _did?_

Gamora, seeing the nerves he was trying to hide, gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He returned the gesture with a smile, glad she had agreed to come. Hunter, seeing this, chuckled.

"What?" Peter and Gamora spoke in unison.

"Nothing. It's just really sweet how well you two communicate without even speaking. Just like Fitzsimmons, right love?" He glanced at Skye for support.

Skye stifled a giggle. "Um, well... sort of." She backtracked when Gamora glared at her. "Um, not that there's anything wrong with that, of course. It's cute! And it's nice for a couple to get on so well, and-" she actually laughed, seeing the darker tinge in Gamora's cheeks. "Are you _blushing_?"

"No!" Gamora leaned forward, so her hair covered her face. She cleared her throat. "Anyway, shouldn't we be discussing the earlier idea of one of you humans accompanying us when we leave, to aid communication in case Thanos targets Earth?"

Peter nodded, squeezing her hand again, glad for the distraction from what he would be doing in a few hours' time. The journey passed as they discussed the pros and cons of this idea, with occasional input from Coulson. Skye thought it would be a good adventure for a human, to see what lay beyond Earth. Gamora thought that this view was naive, though she hadn't said it in as many words, and said she didn't believe a full-blooded human would be able to cope with life in space. This led to Skye and Hunter bragging about dangerous positions their team had been in. Peter couldn't resist bragging back about his exploits, and even May contributed a few stories.

Unsurprisingly, this devolved into bickering, and no decision was reached. But it did make the journey fly past. Peter was actually startled when the car pulled over and May announced they'd arrived. The SHIELD team climbed out, May handing Gamora what looked like a bracelet before leaving the vehicle. She eyed it suspiciously.

"What is this?"

Coulson noticed, peering through the car window. "Oh yes, I forgot. You'll need to put that on before coming outside. It's to help you blend in."

Warily, Gamora clicked the device on her wrist, starting slightly when her emerald green skin turned a rich shade of brown.

Peter jumped too. "Huh. Cool gadget. You still look like you, by the way, Mora. Your hair and all that's the same. Just your skin's a different colour."

"It's just a holographic image. Fitz gave me that before we left, so you can be here without drawing too much attention." Coulson explained, as Gamora examined her now-tanned hands. "It'll work as long as you keep the bracelet on."

She nodded, but didn't thank him. Climbing out of the vehicle, she took in her surroundings. Clear, blue, cloudless sky, fairly warm atmosphere, they seemed to be in a residential area, with several quaint looking houses, but with plenty of foliage nearby. _So this is where Quill grew up_. It seemed a nice place, if primitive by the standards of the rest of the galaxy. She glanced at Peter, who was looking around wistfully.

"Has it changed much?"

He shook his head, unable to speak past the lump in his throat. The warm air, the scents... nothing seemed to have changed at all. Taking a deep breath, he strode towards the house with the familiar blue door and wraparound porch.

Coulson was right behind him. "I think it might be better if you let Agent May and I make the first approach, give him a chance to accept what we're saying before he sees you. It will be a huge shock."

Peter nodded, falling back to stand with Gamora, Hunter and Skye. He made sure the Walkman his mom had given him was clearly visible on his belt. That, more than anything, should convince his grandpa of his identity.

Coulson and May approached, Coulson knocked on the door, and, unwittingly, Peter reached for Gamora's hand again. He needed reassurance. Was this really wise? What if Grandpa had a heart attack on seeing him? It had been nearly three deacdes!

It was too late to reconsider now though. The door opened, and a tall white-haired man in a checkered shirt squinted at Coulson and May through his glasses.

"Jason Quill?" Coulson asked politely.

"Yeah. Can I help you?"

"I'm Director Coulson of SHIELD, this is Agent May. We have news concerning the missing persons report your family filed many years ago." Coulson kept his voice as soothing as possible. "About your grandson Peter. May we come in?"

Jason Quill's face hardened. "Of all the- No, you cannot come in! I've lost quite enough over this, without you goverment bureaucrats stirrin' it all up again. Get outta here, you here me? I'm not hashing it all out again. I did all that twenty-six years ago, and no-one could do a darned thing to help. My family's been destroyed! So just leave me in peace, you hear?"

Skye, Hunter and Gamora all winced at his tone, though the pain in the man's voice was all too clear. Peter's eyes burned and he hung his head. _This is all my fault_.

Coulson raised his hands in a peacemaking gesture. "I understand it must have been incredibly difficult for you, but some new evidence has recently come to light. If you'll just let us in to explain-"

"What part of 'Get out of here' did you not understand? Comin' round here in your posh suit and fancy car, thinking some new 'evidence' is gonna change the fact that my only grandchild's gone for good! Just leave me in peace!" Jason turned to storm back inside, and Peter couldn't take anymore. He forgot Coulson's warning, dropped Gamora's hand and ran forward, grabbing his grandpa's shoulder.

"Wait-"

Jason whirled, about to swing at the government crony who wouldn't leave him be. His eyes registered the man facing him, and he froze.

Peter let him go, eyes shining with tears. Jason clung to the porch rail, swaying as his face paled. _I know those eyes... but... but it can't be!_ His eyes darted to and fro over the man, starting when he saw a Walkman. A very _familiar_ Walkman...

Jason's legs almost gave out, and he staggered to keep his balance. The man's hands caught his upper arms, keeping him upright. He hardly dared voice the name that came to his mind. "P-Peter? Pete?"

The SHIELD team had edged away, Gamora just behind them. This wasn't the time to intrude. They averted their gazes, letting the Quills have a few minutes of privacy.

Peter nodded, tears finally falling. "It's me, Grandpa." he spoke quietly, his words choked off. "I'm back."

Jason stared at him in wonder, seeing traces of the small boy he'd known in this man. _Those same blue eyes, Meredith's smile_... He stumbled forward, embracing Peter tightly. "I prayed you were still out there somewhere, safe, I prayed you'd come home..." he embraced him tighter, as if he'd never let go, and laughed with joy through his tears. _My grandson, back home again_. He prayed to whatever higher power that was listening that this wasn't a dream. _Pete's home, Meredith. He's safe. I wish you could see this..._

 _ **To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Several hours later, after some introductions, and a side trip to the cemetery so Jason could take Peter to see his mother, they all sat in Jason Quill's lounge. Peter knew he should be explaining his past to his grandpa, but didn't know where to begin. Jason kept an arm round Peter's shoulders, as if afraid he would vanish if he let him go. The silence became heavier, but no-one said anything to break it.

Finally, the tension got to Hunter. He sat forward, clearing his throat. "So, is someone gonna speak or are we doing a mime?"

Skye smacked him on the arm, making him wince before grinning sheepishly at her. Coulson and May glared. Jason, surprisingly, chuckled. "He's got a point. This is weird." He turned to face his grandson. "You planning to say anything about how your life's been or do I have to guess?"

"Uh..." Peter squirmed for a minute. He doubted 'I was raised as a thief, and until recently didn't care what sort of reputation I had or how many times I got arrested' would endear him to his grandfather. But what else could he say?

Jason arched a brow. "Yeah?"

"I, um, well, right now I sort of travel with a ship of friends," he indicated Gamora, showing she was one of them, "And we try and stop crimes around the galaxy."

Jason grinned. "Sounds cool." _If dangerous_. "But before that? I know you well enough to know you're hidin' something, Pete."

"I-"

"I think for now it would be best just to focus on the fact that your family is re-united, Mr Quill," Coulson interrupted. "Life in outer space is probably very different to here, and Peter's experiences might be a bit overwhelming, considering the shock you've already had today." Not to mention he didn't want any antagonism to arise between the two Quill men, and he had a feeling Jason wouldn't approve of Peter's upbringing even if the younger man was willing to discuss it.

Peter looked gratefully at Coulson. "What he said."

Jason opened his mouth to argue: Peter cut him off. "All I'll say is my childhood out there wasn't easy, but I survived. I'm ok, and I have friends to back me up now. I'm happy with my life, especially now I've seen you again."

Jason nodded, though his heart constricted. He already knew where this was headed. "You're not gonna stay, are you?"

"Not forever, no." Peter sighed. "Granpa, my life's different now. I wouldn't fit in on Earth, not after everything I've seen. I'm too different."

A lump rose in Jason's throat, but he nodded, knowing deep down Peter was right. "But..." He cursed the fact his voice was shaking. "You _will_ keep in touch this time?"

"Of course," Peter said. He embraced his grandfather, eyes burning. He squeezed them shut to hide it.

Coulson cleared his throat, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's time to go."

Peter turned to him. "Already?"

He nodded, looking regretful. "I'm afraid so. It will take a few hours to get back to base, and I worry that if your ship and friends stay on Earth too long, you'll attract the wrong sort of attention. There are other forces besides SHIELD who aren't as tolerant of aliens, and I can't control what they might do."

Jason, who had looked stricken at Coulson's words, now squared his shoulders. "He's right, Peter. I don't want you put in any danger because of me. Just... don't leave it so long next time, yeah?" He tried to put on a brave voice.

Peter hugged him again. "I won't, I promise. Actually..." He turned to Gamora, about to ask if she had a spare communicator. She'd anticipated his request and handed it to him wordlessly. They shared a look and a smile, and Jason smirked at what was obvious- his grandson in love! _Never thought I'd see the day_... He took the phone-like device, eying it warily.

"That'll let us communicate whenever we want, no matter how far apart we are." Peter explained. "Just press that button, and if I can answer, I will. The button to the right is what you press to answer a call. Oh, it vibrates when someone's trying to contact you."

Jason looked sceptical. "So it's like a space cell phone? Hope the reception's better than the phone I use..."

Hunter and Skye sniggered, and even Coulson and May grinned at that, all too aware of how bad phone signal could be. Peter grinned, though he didn't really get it. Gamora frowned, but stayed silent.

May turned to Jason suddenly. "Hold on. You said you thought _Peter_ might be in danger from an agency that mistrusts aliens. Why? They don't generally victimise humans..."

Jason looked shifty suddenly, looking from May to Peter and back again. "Uh..."

Peter waved his hand dismissively. "If it's about my father, I already know. Or, well, I _don't_ know, but I know he wasn't from here."

Jason's brow rose. "He never found you?" _Surprise, surprise... Guy who runs out on his girl and his child can't be good for much_.

Peter scowled. "No, and I don't want him to. I'm not remotely interested in a guy who _abandoned_ Mom and me before I could crawl."

Hunter glanced between them, hands raised. "Hold on a bloody minute." He scrutinised Peter. "You're half-alien?"

"Yeah, kind of." Peter shrugged. "So?"

"And you didn't mention this because...?"

"Because I don't know anything about dear old dad, and unless I'm mistaken, you don't normally drag skeletons in the family closet out in front of strangers!"

Skye nodded, eyes older than her years, and looking sad. She put a hand over Hunter's mouth to stop him butting in again. She met Peter's gaze. "Sometimes finding answers about missing family only leads to more problems. You're smarter than me, leaving it alone." She didn't elaborate on why, but the atmosphere grew heavier.

Eventually, Coulson spoke to break the tension. "We really do need to be going." _Preferably before our assorted friends all kill each other_.

Jason nodded, swalliwing hard before hugging Peter again. "It was good to see you again, Pete. Look after yourself, you hear?"

"I will, Grandpa." Peter's vision blurred with tears as the SHIELD team excused themselves, getting back into the car.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble," Gamora interjected dryly. "Even if ensuring that is a full time occupation."

"Hey!" Peter mock-glared at Gamora, before echoing Jason's laugh. The older man looked at Gamora with warmth. He leaned slightly closer to Peter and stage-whispered. "Keep hold of your girlfriend, Pete. She's good for you."

Peter went red, and Gamora, her skin tone still disguised by the hologram, hung her head as her cheeks darkened. Jason chuckled. _Kids_. "Come on, you two better get going before your ride leaves without you." He walked with an arm round Peter's shoulders, clutching the alien communicator as if it were a lifeline. _This isn't goodbye, just see you later_.

Gamora squeezed Peter's hand before climbing into the human vehicle, letting Peter and Jason say their farewells privately.

Neither man could think of anything to say now, though. Peter cleared his throat. "Take care of yourself, Grandpa."

"You too, Pete." He waved the phone-thing slightly. "And we'll talk soon, right? You'll let me know you're ok?"

"Yeah. Of course." Peter scuffed the ground with his heel. "I should've come back sooner, I just didn't know what to say..."

"You're here now. And you're ok. That guy Coulson was right. Past's over, nothin' we can do to change it. All we can do is move on." Jason sighed. "It's good you were able to come see Mer with me, at least."

Peter's eyes filled. "I should've come back sooner, I-"

"Peter?" Gamora called through the car window. "Coulson is insisting we leave now." Her tone implied she thought the human was being rude, but looking at Peter's expression, maybe dragging this out wasn't a good idea.

Peter braced himself, hugged his grandpa tightly once more, then stepped away. "I'll call you soon. I promise. And I'll be ok."

Jason nodded, forcing a smile on his face for Peter's sake as his grandson got into the car. He stood there as it pulled away, only letting the tears fall once the SUV was out of sight.

Inside the car, there was an awkward silence. Gamora held Peter's hand but nobody spoke for a while. Peter's expression was preoccupied, worried and he kept glancing back towards his childhood home. _Grandpa's all alone. Is this really the right thing?_

Coulson was the first to speak, correctly interpreting Peter's pensive mood. "SHIELD will keep an eye on him now, make sure he's safe and looked after. You don't need to worry about him."

"Thanks. I..." Peter didn't think 'thanks' was enough, but couldn't think how else to reply. Luckily, Coulson seemed to understand, smiling warmly.

"Family is one of the most important things we have, even when we can't be with them."

Peter nodded gratefully. "Blood family and family we've found for ourselves, it's all important." He laced his fingers with Gamora's. _I have two families. And they're both a part of me_. Maybe, later, he'd send an image of himself with the other Guardians, so his grandfather could see who his friends were- if it didn't frighten him!

Skye spoke up. "Are you ok, after seeing your mom? I know I found it hard, seeing a parent's grave, and my mom and I didn't exactly part on good terms..."

Peter's eyes smarted. "I'd really rather not talk about that." The picture on his mom's headstone had been one taken just before she began chemo, the last time he'd seen her healthy, and it brought back memories he thought he'd forgotten. He needed to process it, but wasn't going to do that in front of people he barely knew.

Silence resumed for the rest of the trip home. Peter was grateful for the time to sort through his thoughts. It seemed like no time had passed before they were back at Avengers HQ. Still feeling uneasy at having left his grandpa out on a limb, Peter was heavy-hearted as the other Guardians surrounded him. Gamora removed her holo-disguise, and an idea came to him, making his trademark grin appear for the first time in hours.

"'Mora, c'mere. Drax, Rocket, Groot, you too."

They grouped round him, a little puzzled, as he raised his own communicator so it faced them, and for some reason took a still image of them all standing together. He quickly typed a few words and sent the message.

Rocket stared. "What was that about, Quill?"

Peter shrugged. "Just figured since you all couldn't come with me to meet my grandfather, I'd send him a message so he knows who you all are."

Drax nodded approvingly. "Excellent! Your grandsire should have a image of your comrades. That way any tales told will do true justice to our appearances."

"Provided seeing aliens who look as... unusual as you doesn't give the old guy a heart attack," Hunter quipped. "Ow! What?" He glared at Skye. _I'm getting sick of her hitting me... though she is pretty when she's angry... Whoa. Where did THAT come from?!_ He didn't have feelings for Skye... did he? He shook himself mentally. _I'm losing it_. She was his friend, nothing more... right?

Drax was staring at Hunter, puzzled. "Why should our appearances frighten someone?"

Hunter stared up (and up) at the huge, muscular grey skinned man, before turning his eyes to the green girl, the sentient tree and the talking raccoon. _Not sure I should be answering that_... Luckily for him, Steve and Tony chose that minute to walk in, arguing. Loudly.

"...you've had some crazy ideas, Stark, but _this?"_

"Uh, I think you'll find it's my decision, Spangles. And you already agreed _someone_ had to go!"

Their fight stopped when they realised they had an audience. Coulson and his agents, and the Guardians, all stared as if watching a theatre performance.

Tony grinned inexplicably. "Great! Now I can ask _them_ if they'd mind me tagging along. Since it's really only their opinion that matters!" He looked at each of the Guardians in turn. "Any of you mind if I come with you when you head back out there?"

There was a stunned silence. " _You?"_ Peter managed finally.

"Yeah. Why not? I'm kind of at a loose end right now, my girlfriend Pepper agrees I need a new challenge, and you guys sound like cool teammates. What do you say?"

Peter grinned, already relishing the thought of having another human around. Gamora eyed Tony, then shrugged. _Why not? A link to Earth could be useful, and having Thor's teammate on our side would be invaluable if we ever encounter Asgardians_. Thanos had crossed Odin's people before, and any ally of his was treated harshly by them _before_ the incident with Loki. Stark vouching for the fact that her loyalties had changed could well save her life some day.

Rocket tilted his head to one side. "It's a deal... as long as I get a chance to fix that armour of yours."

"I am Groot!" The small tree smiled widely, then grew a flower, presenting it to Tony, who took it, looking a bit bemused.

"Is that a welcoming gift or something?"

Drax laughed, clapping Tony on the shoulder. "It will be most enjoyable to have another warrior accompany us on our travels!"

Peter shook Tony's hand. "Looks like it's unanimous. Welcome to the Guardians of the Galaxy!"

Steve and Coulson exchanged looks. "Wait-" The super-soldier spluttered. "You can't just..."

But Tony and Peter had already walked off, the others trailing behind. Coulson raised a brow.

"Looks like it's already settled."

"But..."

"Do you really think we'll win an argument with Stark about this?"

Steve sighed. "No."

"At least this way we get what we wanted, eyes and ears out in the galaxy, looking out for Earth's interests and reporting back to us." Coulson tried to make it sound like he trusted Stark to be responsible. Iron Man's heart was in the right place. He just hoped Stark's ego wouldn't interfere!

Thus, some time later, after contact details had been exchanged- Stark would contact SHIELD once every two weeks, or immediately if he learned anything that would affect Earth. (And of course he'd be calling Pepper more often, once a week if not more)- all five Guardian of the Galaxy reboarded the Milano, accompanied by their newest member, Iron Man.

The ship's engines powered and it took off almost at once. Steve, Natasha, Coulson and May watched the ship vanish into the sky. Natasha spoke first.

"I hope he doesn't get himself killed out there."

Coulson squinted at where the Milano had disappeared from sight. "Don't worry. Stark's far too annoying for that. He'll probably be gone for months, forget to get in touch then he'll just waltz in like no time's passed at all."

"Yeah. He's resilient. He'll be alright." Steve affirmed. The four exchanged looks. Even if Coulson was wrong, there was nothing they could do now. The Guardians were gone. Slowly, they all headed back inside. There was always another crisis, another problem here on Earth. Ones from outer space would have to wait for now. They had their own teams to support now.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jason Quill flopped down in his armchair, sinking his head in his hands. He'd tried to keep himself busy with chores after Peter, his girl (whose name Jason couldn't remember) and those SHIELD suits had gone, but he just couldn't distract himself. Peter... found and gone again in the same day. His grandson was grown now, safe, and (it appeared) happy. He had his own life, and Jason would be selfish to expect him to drop all that for him, but still... He felt like an abandoned piece of luggage, that had been useful once but now was nothing but a burden. He stared gloomily at the photo of Meredith on the mantlepiece, then stared down at the weird phone-thing Peter had given him. Wait- was the screen glowing? Tentatively, he pushed the button, and an image appeared, not on the screen but in 3D. Peter stood, in some sort of garage, surrounded by... Jason blinked several times. That was the girl Peter had brought here, but her skin, far from being a rich brown, was _green!_ Also in the picture was a huge guy, built like a wrestler, but with grey skin and covered in red tattoos. And... was that a _raccoon_ , on its hind legs, holding a wrench? And beside that, a miniature tree, with arms, legs and a _face_ , that appeared to be waving!

Jason was suddenly very glad he was already sitting down, or else his legs might have given out from shock. Were _these_ the friends Peter had mentioned? Hands shaking slightly, he read the text scrolling along the bottom of the image.

 **'Hi Grandpa. I'm really sorry I couldn't stay for longer, but I had to get back before these guys took it upon themselves to come looking. I think you can see why that would be a bad idea! It was really great to see you again, and I will come back someday soon. I hope you know I really missed you all these years, and I really regret not having come back sooner. Take care of yourself, won't you? I'll talk to you as soon as I can, I promise. If you're ever lonely, just look up at the stars. I'm out there somewhere, keeping an eye on Earth and thinking about you. Love, Peter.**

 **PS: This message will save, if you want to keep it and the picture. Just press the silver button on the side of the phone.'**

Jason chuckled as his eyes filled with tears of happiness. He'd been so worried that Peter would just vanish again, despite his words earlier. He was so relieved to have tangible proof that his grandson wouldn't forget all about him. He pressed the silver button eagerly, jumping a little when an automated voice announced 'Message saved.' He moved to the window, looking up at the darkening sky as the first stars appeared.

"Love you too, Pete. And you look after yourself, alright? You get hurt, then outer space or no outer space, I'm coming after you to give you a good talking to for takin' stupid risks." He laughed softly at the nonsense of that. But he meant every word.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Once the Milano had left Earth's atmosphere, Peter put it on autopilot and went to find Tony. He was down in the engine room, discussing something with Rocket, seeming awed by the technology around him. He grinned when he saw Peter.

"I know we only just left, but this is awesome! Nothing like this on Earth. I can't wait to see what can be built from this stuff!"

Peter resisted the urge to groan. _Wonderful, another inventor dismantling my ship_. "That's great. I just wondered if there was anything you really wanted to see?"

Tony shrugged. "You're the expert. Where's the best place to have some fun? You know, gambling, drinks, that sort of thing?"

Peter heard a laugh from Drax and an exasperated groan from Gamora, both of whom were on the upper deck, and grinned. "I know _exactly_ where we can go first."

Tony quirked a brow at Peter's tone. "Where?"

"It's called Knowhere. And," Peter couldn't help himself, "'You'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy.'"

Tony stared, before doubling over laughing. "Star Wars quotes? Really, Quill? You have _got_ to get with the times!"

Friendly bickering ensued, about which movies set in outer space were most accurate. Neither won, because Tony knew nothing of life in space, while Peter hadn't seen any movies on Earth since 1988. Eventually, the others came to see what was going on, whic only confused things more since none of the aliens understood half of what Tony was saying. Still, there was a feeling of easy camaderie, and a lot of laughter. Tony couldn't stop grinning. _If it's this much fun for the whole trip, I might consider staying out here permanently!_

 **The End... (for now!)**

 _ **AN: So, should I continue this story, by including Tony's adventures with the Guardians, or save that for a sequel? Let me know in reviews!**_


End file.
